


Untitled Drabbles

by hectorpriamides



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, plot in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/pseuds/hectorpriamides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles varying in length around Horus and Carter Kane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tug

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super like flustered right now what the hell am i writing. but i have completely mixed emotions on this pairing.
> 
> basically every night before i go to bed i'll jot one of these in my email so- also i finally got to use this pseudo yay

Quick kiss to his temple before trailing down his neck, though making sure to _tug_ on his ear like always. One hand lazily resting, a phrase he thought unused with him, on his hip, the other playfully rubbing his knuckles.

He's responsive, pulling their intertwined hands to his mouth, nipping softly on the skin between his knuckles. His skin was warm if not harder than his own. He had done it to him multiple times, typically nipping on his neck and tugging on his ears.

There was an appreciated hum. "I'm glad you've picked it up." He didn't let him answer, kissing him hastily, _tugging_ him closer, the lazy hand suddenly becoming active, roughly _tugging_. "Incredibly glad," he murmured. The slow comfortable area before was gone, replaced by this _tugging_.

Always _tugging_. As if afraid he would disappear.

Constantly _tugging_ him closer.

There'd always be an arm around him, or some contact, keeping him near when he visited. Sleeping in the same bed would always insure that he was _tugged_ back against him. or at least somewhere in arms length. _Tugging_ him closer frantically when he was sick, ushering over him, asking him if there was anything he needed. Nuzzling him when he was uncomfortable, _tugging_  softly in his pants in his child like manner. He would murmur something he didn't know, often seeming protective of him. His normal tone of voice would be replaced, quieter and more apologetic sounding.

"I'm not going anywhere," he would say, kissing him.

There'd be a swift laugh, accompanied by the monotonous "But you almost did."

He'd have to let the _tugging_ continue. it became noticeable for the one time he was in danger and he couldn't help him. He'd bring it up that he was just as at fault for not really taking care with the _tjesu heru_. That even if could help, he wouldn't be able to much, with the Nome's restrictions. But he wouldn't hear it, _tugging_ on the hem of his shirt, muttering an uncharacteristic _shut up_. There'd be another mutter of how he could of done multiple things, but never expanding on that claim.

He'd have to let him _tug_ and kiss and nuzzle, especially when he couldn't stand his numerous mutterings. When nights of hearing him repeatedly say how he could've done something got hard to listen to.

He'd _tug_ back, making sure that his god would understand that it wasn't his fault. He'd say how they had barely spoken during that time, save for their possible little nights. He couldn't do much anyway. And he was still sitting there, so it worked just fine. _Tugging_ himself up on his armor, nose to nose, trying hard to not focus on the dual tone eyes, "You're fine!" he'd exclaim, ignoring the arm around his waist, _tugging_ him closer. "I'll tell you multiple times if I have to, it's not your fault."

Another _tug_ , keeping him there, rubbing their noses against each other. A faint smile, before nipping on his ears. "Oh, your ideas are fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91 hits and four kudos this fish is so either proud or flustered.
> 
> But thank you! it fills me with joy! keep up the good work guys! [also i have no clue what happened in the chapter, let that be your warning.]

The rare [often] light argument would often include Horus winning. No, he never had a good debate. Actually, he did, with the whole 'king' thing, but carter could usually keep up [however, he was fourteen, as opposed to 5000 and counting]. No, it would be Carter softening up.   
  
When the god would get this  _childlike_  behavior, pouting and letting out a huff, arms crossed and shoulders slumped. Even looking, well, softer, less defined. If his legs where cross the top one would go more lax [things Carter had noticed after multiple light arguments]. He'd slouch a bit, often rubbing his side.  
  
Hell, his voice would even sound a little higher. More light hearted too. Only when the argument would favor Carter though. Otherwise, the partially regal attitude would return, same confidence as before. There'd be that irritating smirk like he'd already won.   
  
It'd be particularly weird when one of their little spats would happen when Carter was pressed against him, mouths irritatingly close but only saying little words. And then, when Carter's mind would drift to other  _things_ , that's when the childish behaviour would start. There'd be some little tangent about how Carter wasn't do  _something_ , which he understood. Half the time his focus would be on the god, and his normal bookish behavior would forgo him. 

He'd feel bad for  _once not listening_ but he was so distracting up close. When the god would be situated on the floor [or in a chair, depending on the night], it was different. He could get a whole grasp, eyes not irritatingly close to those dizzying ones. When he wasn't pressed near him, when he couldn't notice the little details about the leather armor. When he couldn't see how the little indentations on the seemingly-perfect leather piece. 

 

He'd notice the fact that the kohl that would line his eyes wouldn't be perfectly straight, slightly jagged on some nights. There'd be that  _annoying_ smirk and that  _annoying_ way his eyes would light up like it was some holiday and not an argument. And he'd watch how he'd gesture with his hands, maybe grazing his face accidentally [lightly though, often followed by an apology]. 

His mind would often wander when he was that close, before the god would take up that  _childish_ behavior again. He'd have to focus or feel disgusted. sure, maybe it'd be okay when he was still acting like an  _adult_ [or rather a teenager, depending on the view] but not when he acted like a kid. 

No, he couldn't take him seriously like that. Not when he looked more seven than fourteen, especially not when he would tug on Carter's shirt. Not when he'd tilt his head to the left to a small degree. 

When he'd sit on the floor it would be different. There would be a better chance for him to get a broader sense, not focused on one little detail. He'd watch as Horus spoke, cross legged on the floor. 

And those little spats would would happen, time and time again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being described with the side-lock of hair in the series would place Horus around Carter's age [actually younger], give or take, but by Kemet's standards and American standards [bypassing the whole 'across the world/various dig sites'] they would be different.


	3. birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cleaning out the email; three left

The nips weren't anything new. He'd been doing them since they met. Nipping on his neck, the tops of his ears, maybe on his fingers. [Some nights he'd make it down to his hips, often to the flustered fidgeting of carter.] Sometimes he would nip just a little too rough, maybe bruising him a little, a quick apology, going back to nuzzling him.   
  
"They don't even hurt," he assure the [his] god. Save for the one time he let out a little yelp, in which the god had pulled back quickly, gold and silver eyes carefully watching, the smallest of frowns almost appearing.   
  
His concern almost made him laugh, hand over his mouth to stop himself. The [his] god always managed to seem like a child at the wrong time. "I'm alright," he'd say, patting the god's leg.

Horus is still quiet, gold and silver boring into him. He's frowning now, grabbing for carters hand. He squeezes, tugging him up, nose to nose. 

He feels his god's concern in his mind. Horus is speaking with a softer tone in Egyptian. 

Carter pushes horus' jaw up. "I'm fine," he says, tugging the collar of his shirt and gesturing at the spot. "Nothing." Horus has his head cocked, rubbing his hand. "I swear I'm fine." It's a bit tiring, sure, having to reassure the  _god_  repeatedly, but it's something he's use to. Horus seems to have this constant idea that he's going to harm him, which he hasn't. 

There's a considerable pause. He uses the moment. "why do you bite anyway?" It's something he still hasn't figured out. 

Horus huffs, turning away. "you're right, you're fine." 

"Answer me, please," pause, "in  _English_." 

He answers quickly. "How do I word this - oh, this is odd - falcons, they nip their mates." 

Not too far off, he guessed, Horus adores his birds. The whole mate thing was far fetched. He isn't his "mate", or at least the only one. Isn't that an odd term to use with  _people_  though? 

"That's-" He pauses, thinking carefully. Last thing he wants to do is make the god upset. And truthfully, he really doesn't know  _what_  to think. Carter doesn't finish his thought. 

Horus huffs. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm fine with it," he answers. Plus Horus likes it, or at least enjoys it. He sees the bored look Horus gets when he turns on the television, tucking his head into Carter's neck. Then that's when he'd feel a little bite on his ear, settling back into him. There doesn't seem to be much that peaks his interest, and Carter doesn't feel like taking the one thing Horus might like in the modern world. (And they've had that conversation before, and he doesn't want to bring it up again.)

He sighs. "Oh, that's good." He's grinning. "Sometimes you're just too fantastic to me."


	4. n/a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is different from the others [primarily length, I cut a lot and moved it to other 'one shots'] and at some point I figured it was time to do it.
> 
> Reached over 200 hits!
> 
> But yeah not the favorite nor the best, but it's been in the email for long enough.

Horus wants to be with Carter like his wife. And it's such a stupid idea because he's had so much time with Hathor and he's actually married to her. Carter's just his (precious) host who he holds and he actually talks to Hathor. 

He likes them both. The thing is Hathor is affectionate and he likes the affection. It's not like he  _needs_  the affectionate (Hathor likes to claim he does). Horus likes it when Hathor rubs his back. Rubbing his back and tucking her head beneath his chin (she's shorter unlike Carter). 

He cares for Carter regardless. He almost needs too. If he doesn't care about Carter, he'll talk about things he shouldn't, like possible end of the world and The Chaos Snake. Carter [the nights they talk] doesn't handle the stress well, almost hiding his adorable face and voice stressed. 

They have their similarities though. They share this amazingly soft skin that he can get over and can't stop holding their hands and kissing their necks. They both have this way of kissing him and he doesn't know if its because he's kissed Hathor for long they all feel the same or if Carter is just some odd mortal that he likes. They both settle in his lap, Hathor's a smudge shorter, sharing the pacifying effect. He can't get angry on those nights, only exasperated. 

Sometimes, in his too short visits with Carter, he can detangle himself from the sheets and Carter's textbooks he piles at the end, and get this really odd mortal feeling. And when he kisses Carter and Carter kisses him back and he wants to stay longer but he can't.

Horus brings these things up to her, when she traces his arm and laughs. "Stay with the boy a bit longer."

Carter let's him. His rule of being gone by time the other Kane shows up is still in place. It's a change, waking up when it's still dark, and staying even when the alarm rings, his ever precious host groaning every time it does. Carter pulls on his chin, rolling them to reach the clock. He rubs his head, before Carter sits up. 

"God, it's weird," Carter mutters. "You're still here."

It's a ludicrous feeling, when his precious host makes a slip. He can't handle those Christian slip ups. He doesn't bring it up though. "I plan on being here for a while, yes." 

Carter smiles. "You'll be back normal time?"

"Assuming yes," he answers. Sure, he can be in multiple places at once, but he honestly forgets. He doesn't think about that, even though often times when he has Carter tucked into bed, he's doing other work. 

It's not even that long for him. It seems to happen so quick. He knows that it's been hours for Carter, with how tired he is, and the pulling Carter gives him. He has to remind him to invite him in, or else he's just hopelessly pulling. 

He knows the differences between the good and bad days, without even checking his mind. On good days ever precious Kane is touching his face, rubbing his cheeks and smiling with that mortal giddiness that is contagious. There's that more upbeat tone, that lifts into his old mind and reminds him of his earliest hosts. Though on his bad tired days, his first host in a long time has checked himself onto his side and doesn't talk often. He's got that odd little accent (or even more if you ask him) and words clip differently. 

He holds Carter's waist, fingers tracing over whatever little hem there is. It's one of those nights where precious Kane is holding his face. He can feel the joy over his mind, but he can't tell what it is. Carter's got increasingly good at holding him out. "What's going on Kane? Did you accept to be king?" He figures the last sentence isn't in English by the confused look on his face. "It wasn't important."

"You're odd. I'm just happy. I can't be happy?" It's contagious, leaking further into him. 

He moves them back. The urge to support Carter's back is strong when his knees hit the bed and he wobbles. "In my experience, which greatly outdoes yours, no," he says. 

Carter grins, "People have changed. I'm just happy."

He's glad that he's The Elder this time. It's part Carter's age, he can be a bit more liberal between his aspects. Plus there isn't a mortal king he has to match, much to his chagrin. (Yet, he hopes the Per Ankh lets the rightful kings rule again, and he can convince Carter to take the crown.) Him being The Elder means he can kiss him when he says those ridiculous things. 

"Oh, whatever you say," he mutters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah the myths are a bit skewed with different aspects of Horus. The series portrays him as the Youth [side lock of hair] but that doesn't match with the rest of the series, so the Elder was the better idea.


	5. n/a

Sharing Carter's bed is the only awkward thing. He's guilty (not in a bad sense) for having him. Carter makes those delectable little sounds when he rolls his hips. They still had clothes, but he's rutting against him like his wife. That's it and he stops. 

Carter was panting, arms tight around his neck, squirming. "W-what the hell, Horus?!" His voice is higher. He's eager, and Horus gets a reminder. 

"That's right you're-" He can't get it out, he's keenly aware that Carter's inexperienced and so  _sensitive_. Keeping track of himself definitely has to happen or else he gets a frustrated host (as nice as the sounds are) and he's not cruel. "Oh I'm sorry- I can't-."

"It's okay. You said nothing sexual. Probably best we-." His poor Kane is stuttering and stammering. He's got his legs by his waist and he's caught up to the fact he's holding Carter's hips.  His mind detached itself from the body he's using. Thinking one thing but following up with another physical action. 

Carter's erection is pressing into him. Clothes, armor and self restraint really help him out. He would've down something must worse. 

He doesn't move as the labored breaths slow. There's a lesser hold on his neck. Oh, having sex with Carter _sounds_ nice. He loves getting the younger ones. Not often, and that's why he's enthralled with Hathor's younger forms. The sex part is what really _marks_ it as adultery. 

He would, most definitely. Having and taking and hearing those sounds (again) would be on his to-do list. Carter's a boy, by modern standards a kid, and it's amusing because that was Carter's reason for not wanting to do this. Being with him like _that_ would mean breaking rules of fertility. 

The world changed over those two thousand years, he hasn't. That stone had to do with it. Sex apparently is fine today (by Carter's knowledge) without getting kids from it; he's still focused on fertility and just how important it is. He's a cardinal point (with his parent-siblings) in the cycle. 

"Mind letting me up?" he asks. "Zoning out, Horus." His fingers are playing around on his chest. Grinning lazily at him, there's earlier frustration present. 

He's adorable. 

Settling against the edge of the bed, not facing Carter or vice-versa, a tense air, similar to his earlier time with Carter. "I'll be back, Horus," he says. 

Sure, he's older and has different ideals, but he knows what Carter means. He almost laughs. "Alright." 

Almost, he still finds issue with it, he ends up with his head to his knees. Ending up with Carter is a good thing. He's known mortals are beneficial, new ones are fantastic. Compliant. Sleeping is great, Carter's thick hair tickling him, cold body on his warm one, hands occasionally playing on his armor. 

Sex, sex though is different. Having Carter in bed would lead to problems. It's wrong, plainly just as that, and he refuses to cheat. That was the basis of the agreement he has with Hathor: he can see Carter (she called it 'cute') but sex was a strict no. ' _Oh,'_ she says, ' _it was bound to happen at some point, you and a mortal. Just one thing, my husband.'_  


He played with her hands, his thumbs rubbing over her knuckles. ' _Anything, my queen, anything.'_ Ecstatic would be the best term for how he felt. That's how the request came into play, him laughing (giggling?), muttering '/Of course./"

"Horus? Are you alright?" Carter sounds concerned, he hates it; he wants to take care of Carter, not vice-versa. 

"Of course."

It _did_ happen again, to his frustration. This time around he doesn't slow, enthralled with the sounds Carter makes. He's always enjoyed certain noises. He feels his own release coming, a bit focused on making Carter feel good, darling Kane moaning. 

He slows when Carter is panting, head rested on his shoulder, sweaty hair sticking to his skin. Horus rubs his back, the other arm supporting his waist. 

" _I shouldn't have gone that far_." He frowns, saying it out loud. Carter shifts, fingers tracing his chest. " _Not your fault,  mine, I know better._ " Carter feels amazingly soft and fantastic, he notices as he pushes his shirt up a little, the light layer of sweat slick against his arm.   

He nuzzles into his shoulder. "You're not speaking English."

English is awkward. "Oh." 

Poking very lightly into Carter's mind (he's noticed before and gotten upset) he doesn't want to translate. He's relaxed and he prefers to keep it like that. 

Protecting his host is second nature. 

"Nothing important," he says. 

In a few minutes his breath slows. "You know, Horus, you're odd. One day you're saying you can't and then- I don't  understand you."

"I just messed up," he says simply. Carter frowns, opening his mouth. "You didn't mess up at all."

He's so affectionate right now, even lightly biting his neck, something he's more prone to do. "I don't think you messed up," he says. 

Arms holding him by the waist, he rolls them so he's on his side, staring into those brown eyes he's grown to enjoy (they're not as large as Hathor's, but still good). He does it to get relaxing feeling from him, Carter's left leg draped over his hip. 

"You're young in a different society. It's just wrong," he states, huffing a little, either as a child or a prideful adult. 

Carter sounds frustrated or exasperated. "Want me to say 'stop'? If you want I will. Will that help?" he offers. He's thinking differently, because Carter wants to go on, he can tell. 

"Of course. I'll always stop." The last part is for him. Forcing Carter won't sit well. Young mortal.

And it _does_ help, little Kane muttering 'stop' from his fantastic mouth. Most nights he lets it start, but he tells him to stop when it gets heavier. His frustrated host making light sounds, keeping his legs around his waist, fingers still tracing his chest (a habit?). 

Rubbing his back, through the shirt of course, he listens to his breath slow. "Want let up?" He shakes his head, saying he's alright.

He still wants to have sex with his first host. His stupid morals and the stupid fact he refuses to accept modern standards. It's fine, Carter's said, he won't do anything uncomfortable, which is what Horus says to him. Carter makes fantastic noises when he barely touches him, the curious side wants to hear him when he gets started. Just once won't hurt (his morals maybe and possibly getting Kane in trouble). Not like with his wife, enough to make Kane (and himself) happy. 

Horus rubs his hips, fingers playing across the waistband. "Carter," he really shouldn't offer, "how about we finish?" Grinning when he tenses, "Up to you."

"What's the sudden change?" he asks, tapping his chest. "You alright?"

" _Yes_. I won't hurt you, I feel terrible for getting you always riled up." He's not having sex with him, not penetrating him, and not doing anything like the Hellenes. He's helping him, likes he's suppose to with his hosts. 

Carter shifts, rubbing back against him. He's thinking it over, biting his lip, and how much so he wishes that was him instead. 

"Oh please, Kane, I want to take care of you, let me take care of you." He pulls on his pants, slim hips raising, his host's shallow breaths against his neck. 

"I can take care of myself," he protests, stuttering and stammering again. He's shifted closer, rolling his hips. 

"You're fourteen. I'm over five millennium. Let me take care of you," he says. 

Carter nods. Maybe he's excited, but he quickly kisses him, muttering 'thank goodness.'

It's in the morning, when he nudges his host awake, earlier than usual as he asked, does his comfort set in. He hasn't done anything wrong. He just loves the fantastic sounds and how affectionate (cuddly?) he gets. 

Because being a god in the new world means accepting new ideas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so-
> 
> 1) 'not the Hellenes' is a reference to how Ancient Greeks where fine with male same-sex relationships, but sex had to be between the thighs.
> 
> 2) if it isn't clear, frottage is what is going on. And frottage is, in layman terms, dry humping. 
> 
> 3) One day I'll finally explain everything.


	6. pt. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? have a plot in these? hilarious! but it happened. ish. semblance of a plot (conflict and whatnot). 
> 
> 'pt. one' because there is a pt. two, and possibly a pt. three. i should probably post it as a separate work, but it ties in with some of these. anyhow, it works out, and it's just a drabble collection.
> 
> yeah i'm rambling now i'm going to shut up. [ten kudos and a little over 280 hits as of posting!!!!!]

Carter's been quiet. Not the good quiet when he's peacefully sleeping or when he's doing his work, leaning against his side. It's the quiet when he's upset, not exactly frowning, but quiet and unresponsive. 

He's ruffled his hair, Kane doesn't even make a sound, yet he normally does. He's kissed him on his forehead (he's more concerned about Kane then he is about making him frustrated) and he stays quiet. 

He's tense like when they first got together. 

"My host, has something gotten to you?"

Carter didn't look up. He stared at his book littered with the Hellenes letters. He turned up the television. 

_Carter_ , he eased,  _tell me._  Carter straddled his lap, and he almost whooped for joy.  _Oh good, you're back. Now what's bothering you?_

He put his head beneath his chin. Carter's back, being affectionate, so endearing; he wrapped his arms around his waist.  _It doesn't concern you_ , he said,  _nothing important._

Horus smiled.  _It upsets you, it does concern me._

He promised Kane to give him whatever he desires, needs, wants. If he needs some support, he'll give it to him. Spoil him, adore him, hold him. Hell (he's glad Carter taught him that), he'll give him gifts, let him lead, let him indulge in his nicer memories, teach him parts of his language that aren't just spells. 

He sighed, but he doesn't nuzzle his neck.  _Sadie wants to marry Walt. She can't without mine and Dad's permission. Anubis insists. Dad said yes, I haven't._

Which indirectly involved him. The dog can't marry without permission. And his wife certainly wouldn't agree (he enjoyed seeing that argument).  _Why can't she marry?_  he asked. 

"She's 15, Horus!" he exclaimed. He watched brown eyes stare him down. "She's 15 and my sister." He huffed, a  _fantastic_  sound to hear, he's less closed off. "She's too young."

Carter's  _almost_  17,  _almost_ , it's only June (great month, terrible woman). He doesn't really feel the almost three years he's spent with Kane. 

"She's not that young." No doubt Mother would be involved with that. It's a family thing to get involved with hosts.

"Right, you're old." He teased him. He's lax, arms around his neck.  _Different morals._  "By today's standards. Hell, it's not legal; Gran and Gramps would have to sign off."

He's softer, "Walt  _and_  Anubis. Anubis is  _married_.  _Married_  and a  _god_." 

_Ah. Is that such a bad thing, young host?_  Carter stiffens back up and he wants to smack himself. "Let the girl get married."

_No. She's too young._

Sadie's a little older than Carter from when they got together. 

Horus is married; Horus is a god.

"Carter…." He grabbed his chin, lightly kissing his lips. " _I'm_  a married god."

"It's different." He pressed their foreheads together. It's an amazing feeling to reconnect with Kane like this. "We're not getting married, I'm not trying to marry you, we're together. Sadie and Anubis are. You can't marry a married man, even if Walt technically isn't."

"Do you love your sister?" He wants Carter's best, and Carter's best includes Sadie's best. 

"Yes."

"Then let her get married."  _We can work out_ our _issues later._

Carter frowns, and moves off his lap (to a lesser disappointment). "I should-I really should go tell her." It isn't that late, and Kane says Sadie stays up later anyhow. "Then, uh, we can work out our issues," he offers him a weak smile. 

 "Yes, yes, what you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual pertinent information: i know it says carter's 17 and the series ended when he was 15, but this is fanfiction, and until i find a viable reason for the gods not leaving at the end, we'll just pretend. and age is an important thing in these drabbles, and when i arrange them properly it'll fall into place [i have a lot of these started, but once i 'finish' this hopefully it will all make sense....]


	7. pt. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me explain this shit bomb okay-  
> planned out this was three parts, part one, two, and three. i am a terrible planner and it turned into four parts. i said 'oh my this is too much plot for me' so i combined three and four and then i said 'two's lonely let her join' so now pt. two is pushing a lot of words (i didn't even check i'm letting it fly) so it's a giant issue and problem and i swear i'm looking for a beta but i'm too sensitive.  
> were you see page breaks is where the original part ended  
> have fun i love you guys [happy new years eve too!]

Horus is most certain that Kane is lying. Not big, no, he's not like that. Small but noticeable, he knows his host by this point. 

When he asked about the jackal being a married god with his sister such a bad thing, he hesitated. 

And it isn't different than what he and Kane are doing. Same idea, same family. 

"Did Sadie like the news?" he asks, smiling at him. 

Carter nods, doesn't move from the (closed) door, playing with his hands. "Yeah, yelled for joy, hugged me, kissed me, y'know. She's pretty happy."

Mother will be happy as well. He's happy too, not for the girl nor the jackal, but Carter's less tense. Relaxed and more open, actually talking. 

"Why are you lying, Carter Kane? Not about your sister, I'm sure that's true. The-."

Carter cuts him off and he hates it. "I know what you mean."

Moving to the edge of the(ir) bed, leaning back on his hands, he cocks his head. "Oh really Kane?"

He nods slowly, biting his lip.  _Don't be mad,_ he thinks. "If I'm with a married god than why can't she? She's my little sister, that's why. And I'm not trying to marry you." He chuckled, leaning against the door. "You can't marry a married man, Horus, sure, Walt would be the one legally marrying her, _everyone_  knows its also Anubis. 

"But, see, it got me thinking. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I can't stand the idea of Sadie with a married god, than why am I fine with it? A bit hypocritical. I never thought I'd have to talk about breaking up with a god."

He drops the smile. That's why Kane's been quiet. "I said you can stop whenever." He had said that before he got  _attached_  to him. Unsurprisingly Carter's sitting beside him, against his shoulder. He got taller, sure, but he'll always be taller than his host. 

"Yeah but-I want to be with you. It's-it's me over thinking. A few days and I'll be over it. Lets forget about it." He grabs his hand, wrapping his arm around Horus's waist. 

It's great having Carter back (it's a cold, stiff return however). Easier to protect him this way (from what he's not sure, it's more of a habit). 

"No, Carter Kane, talk to me," he says. He listens with half an ear. 

He presses his nose into Carter's hair, and recognizes the lavender smell (Carter had bashfully admitted that). 

He presses into him, idly talking but he can't contain his joy; it's so evident in his mind.  _Oh Christ you feel amazing._

Horus snorts but doesn't chastise him on his language. He can't, he'll let Carter speak as he wants as long as he talks. 

Carter quiets down. Slowly he pulls his legs over his, cupping his face with his hands. "Look at me,  _attached_  to a god," he laughs, giving him a light kiss. 

"You heard that?"

"You like letting me in, don't you?"

"Very much so." He kisses him. "You knew I was married when we started. I thought you accepted it by now, darling Kane."

He screws his eyes shut.  _Fan of ruining the mood?_  he asks. "I still do. I stopped minding but Sadie brought it up again." 

_Just happens._  Rubbing their noses together, Carter giggles, and he feels amazingly happy; his young host is too amazing. "Then stop thinking about it. Nothing's changed," he points out. "You're such a worrywart." 

"I know," he pouts, and Horus kisses him again, he's too adorable. 

Carter talks again, head dipping to his collar bone. Soon he quiets again, slow breaths against his neck and he's not talking. 

"Carter?" he says, Kane unresponsive. "Carter?" he asks louder, nudging his head. "Are you sleeping?" 

Good thing too. He's had a bad few weeks. 

He feels this odd feeling that he doesn't associate with him, kissing his forehead. 

"Oh, sleep good, young host."  

**< [•]> <[•]> <[•]>**

 Gently moving Carter off him, he turned into a light sleeper over the years, he managed to get him beneath the sheets, head resting on his lap (to Carter's insistence, not his). 

"Not leaving, are you?" he mutters, pulling the sheets tighter around himself. 

"No," he says. "Bed, Carter, it's one."

Carter grumbles but complies. His host falls asleep quickly, quick from his half-lucid state. 

Whatever he feels for his host is more than he expected. 

_What you feel for your host is cute,_ Hathor chimes in. 

He breathes a sigh of relief. Hath's such a help in these situations.  Unlike him she knows what she's talking about. 

_Oh, pray do tell, what do I feel, darling wife?_ he asks, absentmindedly playing with Carter's hair. He shifts. 

She laughs, light and sweet, and he's an absolute supporter of laughs in the mind. _Why, I think it to be love_. 

_You're off game this millennia,_  he grumbles, rolling his mismatches eyes.  _He's a mortal boy._

_That matters how? I'm not saying you love him like you do me. Like your birds. Horus, I'm a goddess of marriage and love, I know what I'm talking about._

_You're also a goddess of dance and music, I don't believe you're on spot._

_Stubborn brat._

Horus snorts,  _You've spent time with uncle._

_Maybe I have. You'll see._

And possibly he stopped replying, because Carter's stirring, tossing onto his other side. One of those dreams he's watch Kane have, varying degrees of shaking, bad, his young host whimpering. They come in spurs, and he hopes this is a short week. 

"I could help you, Carter Kane, if you let me in," he offers, yet Carter is still sleeping. "I can figure out what's bothering you." He presses onto his shoulders, Carter's twisting and squirming. "Hey, hey, hey," he soothes, "calm down. Whatever you're panicking about isn't happening."

He had seen glimpses of it, when it plagues Carter and they're resting heads together. Nothing crystal and he jerks away too fast. 

This is a good night, at least, and it's over in minutes (four minutes and thirty-eight seconds, Horus knows). 

"My, if you let me help you, you wouldn't get those mares. I'll protect you, young Kane," he says, pulling the sheet down some, he's sweating.

Carter groans, pulling himself into his lap, his host disoriented at the three thirteen time, sweaty bare legs wrapping themselves around, sloppily kissing Horus. "Nothing's going to get you, Kane, that I can promise." 

"Not me I'm worried about."  

"Care to tell me?"

He laughs, "Lets say Sadie's wedding." A very obvious lie but he leaves it for now. 

When Carter presses his face into his shoulder, and he rests his arm over him and Carter sleeps again with him in his lap and he's quiet not with those dreams he realizes maybe he  _does_  love Carter Kane. Odd Carter Kane who doesn't like the term 'perfect'[1], still flushing even now, his insistence to take him out on 'dates', all of the knowledge in his mind and all of the strength and importance in  _his host_ is something he can love. 

Maneuvering ( _his_ ) Kane back down, he lays with him, because he should be there the few hours of sleep Carter is going to get. 

  **< [•]> <[•]> <[•]>**

_Hathor, you're right._

_Of course. It isn't that surprising. It's quite obvious._

Horus snorts; it's bound to be natural to her. He's never been good at emotions, emotions get in the way during battle. (But this isn't a battle this is his precious host.)  _Do_ _enlighten me._

_You act with him like you did when we first got together. Like he's the most important thing to you._

Horus snorts.  _I still treat you like that, Hath. You're very important to me._  

_You treat him as if you're newlyweds. You're urge to protect him is amazingly strong, letting him indulge in your nicer memories, offering him whatever he wants. You've spent an increasing amount of time with young Kane these past few months. I mean, you're happy around him like no other._

He rolls his eyes, instinctively pulling his host against him.  _I'd let you into my memories any day_ , he says. 

He can hear her smile, a very amazing smile if he can say so, and he can't help smiling either.  _You're married to me first._

_Men can't marry, Hath._ He leans over Carter, working at the alarm clock. Normally he wakes Carter up before this, but he's been so tired he let him sleep to the alarm. 

_And for your information I've spent more time with since he's been stressed._

Stressed, and he wants to protect and take away the stress and sure being king includes stress but he doesn't want Kane to have that much. 

Hathor laughs.  _Oh, whatever. Go take care of your Kane._

_I love you._

_I love you as well._

He doesn't love this clock. Carter had shown him at some time.  _Hit the off button, Horus,_ as if he can read English competently. Speak it, sure, but read would require more spells. 

"I'm sorry Kane but I'm breaking your clock." Carter loosely grabs his wrist, muttering 'don't'. He smirks, kissing his forehead, Kane turning the alarm off. "Morning, Carter." 

"Why'd you let me sleep in?" he complains, kissing him back. 

"This is a normal time," he says. Five-thirty opposed to five (those extra minutes were talking or Kane finishing something). Carter sits up, nuzzling his neck. "You should have slept longer."

"Sorry about the past weeks," he says, "Sadie can get to me." 

"Come on, you have to get ready." He doesn't miss the fact that Kane slouches, huffing. Lifting his chin up, Horus gives him a light kiss, "I've spoiled you too much."

Carter laughs, "Maybe." Wrapping his arms around his neck, straddling him, smiling. "I'm glad you're here," he mutters, forehead to forehead, brown eyes to silver and gold. 

He resists the impulse to flip Kane. "As am I. Now, come, get ready," he says. 

Carter nods, kissing him. "See you."

It's late when Kane invites him back, tired hands holding his face, kissing him. "Sorry about the time."

"Quit saying sorry so much," he says, running his hands down his sides. "I am not blaming you for the late time, it's fine Carter."  _I care about you far too much._

He tucks his head underneath his chin.  _I care too,_ he says back. 

One hand rests in his hair, the other continuing the motion.  _Hath claims I love you._

Carter blushes.  _Do you?_  

_In a sense, yes. Not like Hath, more like I love my birds. I exclusively care for you._

He sighs, holding on his waist. "Thank goodness."  _I don't think I could handle that._

Horus chuckles, Carter's odd, and something(one) that he's glad to have. "Carter Kane, how should I say this? I'm immensely glad you're here."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the recipe for a concerned god include dating said god, getting bit by a poisonous snake-creature, and almost dying. yeah, it's a process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be good but it went down hill...
> 
> set in the throne of fire

"Oh my, Carter Kane, do wake up. No, not wake and  _move_ , just wake up." Someone holds down on his shoulders, pressing their knee against his hip. "You'll harm yourself further."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Groaning -  _since when did dying hurt so much?_  - he opened his eyes, not to cold Russia, but in the  _Duat_. 

"You're not dead. Your sister saved you, with Uncle's help. I'll let her tell you."

"If I'm not dead, why am I here." Less of a question, more of a statement, it's awkward to talk.  

"I needed to check up on you. You're body is in Egypt - you'll harm it if you  _keep moving_  - while I made a request for your  _ba_ , after whatever you did before." Horus grins, patting his cheek, letting up against his shoulders, keeping down on his hip. 

Carter sighs. He rubs his face, he doesn't get a complaint, there's a strain in his muscles. "What-what even happened?" It's a blur, all he remembers is the  _tseju heru_  sliding towards him. 

" _Tseju heru_ bit and poisoned you. Your sister got rid of the poison, now your body is working against the residual affects. I brought you here to berate and chastise you for your reckless behavior." 

He stared at him, mind foggy, catching up to what Horus said. "You can't be serious."

"About scolding you? Partially. Your body? Yes. I needed a valid excuse for getting you here; healing isn't my specialty, I wanted to check up on you, truthfully." He laughs, "I hoped you wind up in my bed in a different situation." 

Trying to fix the mood, appreciated certainly. "I never imagined a war god being this flirty." He tried turning, Horus holding down his other hip

"I am trying to help you, quit making major movements. If you keep this up you'll strain your physical body." He rubs his face, thumb tracing his cheekbone. "I'm alarmingly flirtatious." He kissed his forehead, "You're cute."

Flushing, real body or not,  _he's being straddled by a god in his bed_ , "Your concern is odd."

"Is it so odd to be concerned for my injured, honestly adorable, host?"

"When you're flirty it is."

"Why, I'm trying to relax - distract - you, that works fine, doesn't it?" He smoothes Carter's hair back, kissing his hairline. "We wouldn't be here if you were careful."

The scolding part mixed with affection. 

"It's bound to happen, naturally. If you had trained more some of this could have been avoided; you're body would have bounced back quicker. This won't happen again, you won't build up an immunity to poison sadly, you will be more careful, undebatable. A few rook mistakes.

"Perhaps calling it 'reckless' is an overdoing, but you have me concerned, Carter Kane." He let up on his hips. "I apologize for not being able to help you further, but hopefully this shouldn't happen, correct?"

He opens his mouth, swallowing his stomach. "Yes," he says, almost dropping 'sir' on the end, old habits leaking in. Horus sounds truthfully  concerned, he can only agree, working out the kinks in his legs. "It won't happen again." He swears Horus pouts. 

"Drop formalities, Carter Kane, I'm talking, not ordering. There is no reason to subserviently comply as if you don't have an opinion." He pecks his cheek, "Do you need anything? Whatever you need," he says sitting up. 

He shakes his head, neck cracking uncomfortably. He'll listen to Horus. He wants to sit up, he knows that won't happened, gold and silver eyes regarding him. 

Carter is grateful for Horus's care, that's certain. He reaches up -  _honestly how could being poisoned hurt so badly_  - pulling Horus back down, kissing him, Horus biting his lower lip. 

"Thank you," he mutters, Horus kissing his jaw, Carter running his hands down his sides, hips cracking when he meets him, and Horus presses down with his hands. 

Nuzzling the side of his neck, "You're a terrible listener." 

"I'm trying," he says, throat closing up. He  _is_  a good listener. 

Can his physical body get that damaged from this? The poison stiffened him, he's probably feeling the effects from his body moving with him, joints cracking on whatever Sadie and Bes have him on. 

Horus chuckles. "I'm teasing you. Yes, it can. What you do in the  _Duat_  is little compared to your body. We don't need you breaking anything, delay your wake up time. You've been down for long enough."

If Horus thinks it a long time he's most likely been down for a whole. There was only five days left to Chaos until when he went under. 

Did he miss Apophis? Did Sadie and the initiates beat him? Restore the Throne? Or was there still time?

"How many days?" he asks, Horus sitting up, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

"Two days."

Shit. 

_Shit._

Groaning, swallowing the bile in his throat, he ignores the  _pop_  in his wrists, because he's messing the whole thing up. There's not enough time at this rate. If he doesn't wake up soon there won't be time. It's his fault if they don't restore the Throne or defeat Apophis strictly based on the fact he got poisoned. 

_Carter._

His fault if the world falls into Chaos. 

_Carter Kane._

His fault if Sadie dies. 

Horus pulls his hands away, pressing a kiss to each of his hands. "You are bound to be injured. You are bound to fail; you're mortal. You are also bound for great things, young king, and one thing should not set you back. You will not be the only one to blame if we are all erased." He grins, cocking his head, "You're blushing."

He groans, rubbing his eyes. He never  _agreed_  to be king, but that doesn't matter to Horus. "Flattery won't get you anything," he answers. 

"I'm not playing, I'm attempting to relax you," he says, "you need to relax. You'll wake up sooner." He moves off of him. "I truthfully  _am_  trying to help you."

Carter nods, breathing deep. "Any idea when I'll wake up?"

He doesn't miss the flattery in his response. "Why, a young healthy boy like yourself, approximately a day."

"You couldn't have left me in my body?" 

He frowns, leaning over so they're nose to nose.  _I'll put you back._ "A day in the  _Duat_  is quicker, you know that. Chances are you heal faster here, all the magic."

Something about him pouting makes him want to comply. He's persuasive.  _No._  "Oh." He smiles. 

Horus grins, "All in your care, young Kane."

"Thank you." He swallows, he's stuck staring into those dizzying eyes, back cracking when he shifts. 

 Light kiss to his nose, "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some words just rub you wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been holding out this has been hidden in my email for a month
> 
> it's also a mess! it started out as a leg thing and then i talked to my friend and then well this mess.

 

 

 

 

Horus pulled on his pants, the coarse material sliding down his hips, grinning.  
Carter grabbed his wrists, fingers curling around. He leaned back, resting on his heels. "Nothing sexual," he reminded him. 

"Go ahead," he agreed, Horus giving him a quick kiss. After all, nothing bad had happen so far. 

He pulled on his pants. Carter felt his fingers scrape across his thighs, and following getting his pants to his knees, Horus adjusted his boxers, making it so they lay flat. "Oh Kane."

Horus's hands lifted his legs slightly, pulling his pants down fully. He laughed when Horus folds his pants sloppily. 

"Could you sleep like this?" he asked. 

He blushed. "Y-yeah." 

Horus grinned again. He shifted down the bed. His fingers grabbed his ankle, leaning down, kissing his shin. He moved up to his knee, pausing for a minute. "Kane, do you shave?" _I don't mind._

Blushing harder and he shook his head, "No!" Guys didn't shave, and he most definitely didn't. "Why?"

"Your legs are so smooth, Kane, you have to shave." He sounded so sure he was tempted to just agree. "It's probably your blood," he said like he had something to do with it. 

He learned that Horus meant 'genetics' when he said 'blood'.

He sat up. Horus kept his hands on his knees. He still wore that smile. "You're really perfect, you know?" he asked.  _You're easy to fluster._

Carter laughed quietly. "Far from it," he responded.  _And for a man you pout often._

  
_Quiet,_  the replacement for 'shut up'. "Oh but you are." He hummed as Carter sat up. "I refuse to hear less. Mortals like to down talk themselves." His tone changed. "Why Kane?" he asked, tilting his head. It had been a long while since he saw that. 

"I don't know," he replied.  _It's fine to say shut up._

_It's rude._

_That's the point._

Horus chuckled. "I don't want to hear you talk like that. You're amazingly perfect most times." He hummed as Carter grabbed the back of his neck. "So young and nice and smart."

He gave him a kiss. "Shut up Horus."

"But I mean it." He held his face.  _Hush up Kane._  He kissed his forehead, "Young."

His nose. "Smooth."

His cheeks. " _Adorable_."

A leg between his. "Fantastic legs."

"Nice."

"Smart."

"Articulated."

Carter tucked his head into the crook of Horus's neck. He felt so, so warm. "Please be quiet." He moaned, Horus's fingers combing through his hair. 

"Polite too," he said. "Why don't you believe me? 

He nuzzled tightly, wrapping his arms around his god's waist. "It just sounds wrong. I'm normal. Nothing special," he answered, and Horus pulled on his hair. 

He slipped between his legs and it felt so comfortable and protective. "Carter," Horus started, "my favourite host, you are, undeniably, something new and special. One of my strongest hosts I've had in a long while, one of the more capable ones, one of the strongest magicians. You're amazing in most physical aspects and mentally you're exquisite. Do believe when I say I'm glad you're my host and consort."  _Are you cold? You're shaking._

He shook his head. His stupid king, his stupid words and eloquent speech. Horus's hands played on his thighs but he couldn't even feel embarrassed. He knew he did it to comfort him. Horus spoiled him before, physically, but the nice words where crossing a line he didn't know was there. 

Carter wanted to sink into the mattress. 

"You haven't said anything, Carter Kane. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine." His voice was louder than expected. The clock ticks 11:41. 11:42 and he was breathing slow and surely. The display read 12:00 the next time Horus spoke.

"Why Kane, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're saddened by the words I've said."

"I guess you don't know better."

He cocked his head, towards him of course, cheek resting in his hair.  _Mortals are so odd_. "Why? I'm praising you. Praise is good."

"It-" he's wasn't quite sure what to say, stumbling over the words and whatever Horus was making him feel like. "It just feels…wrong. I'm happy you're saying it," he added quickly, not wanting to insult Horus. 

Which he was glad he said it. Glad, but he didn't feel glad, feeling mostly repulsed by the words. 

And he should have realised Horus poked around in his head. 

"Carter." He sounded so soft. "Oh, Carter." 

He stiffened up. He had gotten use to being called 'Kane' and his actual name sounded so much nicer. Bare legs wrapped around his king's hips loosely, Horus holding his waist to keep him there. 

  
_You're so odd._  A quick kiss.  _So mine._

He hummed appreciatively. He thought about saying  _perfect_  again, and he didn't. 

Horus nuzzled the top of his head. "Hathor says if you're uncomfortable with the term 'perfect' I should stop," he said, because he referred to his wife for help. 

"But?"

"You are."

Horus ran his right hand over the top of his boxers, not even teasing him by dipping beneath the seam, only on top. "You're...nonpareil."  _I didn't say it,_ he boasted. 

  
_Good for you._ Carter looked at him, brown eyes not meeting the mismatched ones, tracing the outline of his jaw. He untangled himself from his god, pulling his pants back on. "I'll be back. Stay?" he asked. 

Horus nodded, a frown over his face. "Yes." He pulled on his hands, speaking in his first language, smiling gently.

He pulled his hands away. "A few minutes."

He ended up drinking plenty of water, few cups in the kitchen. A break. A break because he still feels unbearably warm. His throat is dry and the water isn't helping. Isn't this is a sign that he isn't perfection? He might be all those things Horus said but that doesn't mean he's perfect. 

  
_Can we drop it?_ he asks, downing another cup of water, it's starting to taste metallic, and he stops. 

  
_We'll talk about it,_  Horus answers. 

He groans, running a hand through his hair. Horus is too stubborn. 

  
_I'm concerned about your aversion to the term 'perfect' then anything. I will stop regardless. I'm curious, Carter Kane,_ he adds. 

The water still tastes oddly metallic. He's stress drinking at this point.  _Yes_ , he answers, feeling formalities sinking in. 

Old habits, he's rinsing the cup out, setting it back in the cabinet.  

Carter makes his way to his room, Horus is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "Hello Carter," he says, "All better?"

He nods, swallowing, settling beside him. His god stared at him. "Your English may not be the best."

"My English is fine. Why do you say so?"

"Perfect is a term reserved for objects in most cases. Flawless. I  _can't_  be flawless, I'm a person." He sits on his lap, back-to-chest, Horus humming, holding his waist. "I hope you understand that I'm not perfect and flawless. Please stop," he mutters. 

"I feel as if you're not telling the truth," he answers. "However I'll fall in line with your request,  _it is_  whatever you want, but possibly one day you'll let me use it again?" His head rests on his shoulder. 

He grins. "Possibly. I think I'll turn in. Coming to bed?" 

He chuckles, "Yes, young Kane."  _Whatever you want._


	10. hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids i'm dead i can't finish anything. currently i have 20+ drafts. and yes, i know, i already took care of/touched on carter's injury/poisoning in throne of fire, but i reread it recently and ok the next chapter will hopefully make more sense with this!!

"I want to hate you sometimes. I mean, I'm not joking Carter Kane, when you do stuff like this I really do." He almost hears the god cuss, the beginning of a  _fuck_. 

Horus is getting sort of aggressive, his hands tight in his hair, almost painful, pulling hair out. "I mean-" he feels the magic working over him, healing him the best Horus can. "Goodness pardon my language, you're so fucking troublesome."

Carter groans. This isn't the part he likes. This is Horus getting overly protective, blaming, aggressive, vulgar. 

"I didn't try to get poisoned," he says, "it was an accident." He whimpers, unfortunately, at the strong hold on his shoulder, preventing him from sitting up. "Let up, Birdie."

"I'm so mad at you." He does let up. "Accident doesn't matter. You almost died, Carter Kane. I'm-" his hands leave his hair. His hands rest on the side of his face, holds his head still and firm. "I'm going to end up hating you. I should if you plan on dying."

Carter swallows. This is painful. Maybe it's the poison, being in the  _Duat_  when he really shouldn't, or the failure. It's probably a combo of the three, but now he's hyper aware to whatever Horus says. 

"I'm sorry." He cracks too easily. He cracks too easy and the god isn't relenting. And gods he's messed up. "It was an accident Horus. It just-" Carter twitches his fingers. Even if he can't be seen moving by Sadie or Bes, hell he's technically asleep, it's still awkward, head half in the god's lap, this type of hostility so old and stale it almost chokes him. 

He takes a deep breath. "I didn't let it poison me. It got me. And I'm sorry you think you should hate me, please don't hate me, at least not for this. I don't plan on dying, Birdie." He reaches up, Birdie hesitates before leaning down to meet him, even if they're fighting (he's being berated basically), leaning his head into his hand. 

Horus leans back however when he raises up a little to kiss him. "You need to be careful," he's speaking a bit softer now, hands not so tight and just combing. "My king can't die. I shouldn't hate my king. See how this works?" 

Normally, he would bring up the fact he will die one day. This isn't his opinion, this is fact. Or maybe Horus means he shouldn't die at fourteen. Who knows. "I don't want you to hate me. It was an accident and I'm sorry I messed up. I'm sorry for failing you. But please don't hate me. I plan on living a long time, you can't." Horus does that thing he loves, leaning over him and there's no more hostility in those fingers in his hair. 

"Good," he says, smiling gently. "It would be difficult." Kisses his head, gently pulls on his hair, not the harsh type of earlier. "You're ridiculous, silver boy. Let me protect you. Accept my protection." When Carter shakes his head, and the hands tighten in his hair. 

"It was a one time thing. An acc-."

He cuts him off. "I don't care. It could happen again, and that is my concern. Listen to me and accept it. It won't change anything."

Carter, whose now convinced something is wrong with him, is sure he loves the god. After all, it takes Horus threatening to hate him that he realizes he cares a lot about him. Because he'll loose him? "Will it help me keep you?" he asks, the hands loosen, a frown on his king's face. "I'm serious. If taking your protection means you won't hate me then that means I get to stay with you?" He doesn't want to say it, Horus wouldn't make him say it, "You're already talking about hate, can't I prolong the experience?" He smiles a small bit. 

"Sure, golden boy. Missed my point but sure." He, despite his size, moves down on the couch beside him. "It's just for your protection, stop this from happening again. I don't want to loose you, Carter Kane." Pauses, hums a bit as Carter curls against him, drapes his leg over his hip. "Works out for both of us." 

He still feels sick. Poison? Hatred? Who knows. Maybe it's both. "It does." Presses his face right against his neck, ignores the painful feeling of possible hatred, tries to be content with the fact Horus doesn't hate him now. "When are you putting me back?"

"I was hoping when you woke. If you want to go earlier let me know," he says. 

It's odd in the _Duat_. This level at least. He's not quite in, Birdie isn't quite in it, but it's enough that they can touch. And gods, touching him is amazing, he can almost feel the burning yearn of hatred die down. 

"Oh, I don't mind." Swallows, _Birdie could hate him_ , he pushes closer, feels the warmth, he's a bit cold, it's too sudden this chill. He feels the poison wearing off. 

_A blanket will do you much better._ Other than that, he quiets down for a few minutes, rubbing his lower back. Birdie takes the first step, pulling some blanket (magic) over him (not them), huffing against his hair. "I shouldn't have said I would hate you. That's a bit harsh for a child," he decides, "I hope you're okay."

Of course he's picking up on it. He can't hide anything from Horus. "I will be," he offers, being thought of as a child isn't the best (but it's different). "What's with the change of heart?"

"I shouldn't threaten you ( _which is going to change in a few days_ )."

He smiles. "Good to know."

 


	11. whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok kids, i'm burning out. i haven't finished anything in months, my drafts are piling up, & i've lost my inspiration send help.
> 
> also this is a really dumb thing i thing i did in a day i'm sorry. i have a trip so i'll try to update in the car.

It was accident, a quick breath between his front teeth, the sound pitched and high. 

Horus had perked up, sharp mismatched eyes staring him down. His head cocked slightly. His face feels warm, but he's not the one to blush, he's meant to make  _Carter_  flustered. 

Kane regards him. He purses his lips, makes another whistle. He should have more self restraint than this, he's the proud god of war and hunting and of kings. He's giving into simple things. He shouldn't get insanely happy from a whistle. Falcons are hunters, not performers. 

He perks up, grinning, flexing his fingers impulsively. Carter laughs, he fixes his posture, brushing his host off, reverting to 'do your work, child'.

Carter gives another whistle, and he's tempted to flick the kid. 

\---//---

Horus feels his host lean against his side. This is one of those nights he's come an hour early, not missing Kane's television hour (occasionally mixed in with his work), something both Kane siblings had decided on for their initiates. 

He could have, should have, waited. Left Kane to spend time with his mortals. He has to isolate himself. 

This way he's stuck listening to the television. It's annoying, the sound grating against his ears and he's starting to hate this form of artificial light. 

Horus presses his nose against Kane's neck. He stays there, generally tuning out the sound. 

Carter offers to turn it off, but he declines, it's something he likes. A small whistle is his response, he perks up, nuzzling his collar bone. 

Jittery hands curl into his host's shirt. He should calm down. This makes him look unprofessional. Mortal. 

But when Kane (he's grinning) does it again, he responses, giving him a faint kiss behind the ear then biting gently on his earlobe. 

Carter laughs, brushing his hands off of him. He turns his body, straddles him with his lean legs, kissing his jaw. Whistles again then giggles. 

"You really are a bird. How did you last this long?" he asks. 

Horus cocks his head, grins at the laugh that Kane gives. "The way I act with you is different. With you I'm," he pauses, "more mortal in my behavior."

He hums. "Is this one of those weakness things? Doesn't matter. You're still  _like_  a bird. My bird, at least." 

His host has gotten deceptively good at slipping his hands beneath his armor. He gets a whistle, his host pushing his head into his shoulder. 

"Remind me to start something," he says, "but not tonight."

"Alright." Doesn't comment on anything his host says. 

\---//---

Carter's impossible. Straddles his lap, leans close, shaking, jittery, whistles very low. Drags his fingers beneath his armor, supports himself, kissing his jaw and neck. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Starting something."  _Please_? 

He hums. "Oh, Kane." Breathes softly, tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs softly. He's typically soft with Carter. Some moments he doesn't want to be with Carter, he needs to dominate his host, teach him who's actually in control. 

For the most part, he's gentle. 

Carter's hands stall when they reach his lower armor. Horus gently pulls him up a tad, bites him behind the ear. "You're fine," he says, dragging his teeth over the shell of his ear. 

He whistles, high, fingernails digging into him. "I'm in control." Smiles though. 

"Yes you are." He watches when Carter's hands, still shaking, takes his shirt off. Horus wants to help him, when he goes to there's the whistle given.

He grins when he's pushed down, on his back, Kane still kneeling. His hands are a bit shaky. He doesn't lead very often. Whistles after the god rolls his hips against his. He's trying to reassure him. 

\---//---

 "Are you okay?" Carter whistles, brushes his nose against his collar bone. He's being all soft and cute and caring. 

"I don't like the television." Multiple times. 

"We didn't  _have_  to watch it."

"It's what you wanted." Carter looks away. He's stalling, hands wrung in his lap. 

Horus kisses him on the forehead, grabbing his hands when they go to get that remote. 

He whistles. Whistles again, a tiny, very small, song. "But Horus I want to make you happy," he says, "and if we're doing things you don't like then I can't."

He smiles. "You make me happy." He gets a whistle as his response, and undeniably he responses, curls his fingers against his hips. "So much." Another whistle. 

"You're cute tonight," he laughs. A minute all there is is the sound of the television. Quietly, "I could learn bird-songs."

"You're ridiculous."  _If you want_. But he's smiling. 

"I know."


	12. missing dads and powershifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing dads make remorse; power-shifts make the relationship still go.

carter groans. "what are you doing?" not tonight, he's not in the mood. 

"i heard you. are you doing okay? you've been -  _ah_  - closed off? sad. let's call it sad." horus presses a kiss to his ear, a short breath of air before it's over, separates, space between them. 

"i'm fine," he says, glancing up him. sometimes, he's even weirder than usual, four inches of air between him. "why?" he makes the space three inches. 

he shifts, straightens out his back. "i heard - saw? - some of your thoughts, you tend to worry me carter." 

"oh really? how did you do that?" he isn't sharing with him anymore, both of them are suppose to be cut off. but  _it_   _is_  horus. 

"i might have - poked around." 

"you could've asked." he adjusts himself, faces his godly king. he wipes his hands down, they're sticky from honey and lamb. 

"would you have told me?"  _you have a habit of locking yourself up_. three inches between them. but it's touchable, open, no hostility. this is horus being his  _friend_ , not his  _boyfriend_. 

there was the option of beer or wine to drink, normally carter declines, but tonight he's heavy from wine, barely any alcohol but the taste lingers, makes his mouth slow. "maybe." a piece of bread between his teeth, he swallows some wine to get it out. "what did you see?" 

horus softly tilts his head, mismatched eyes watching him. "well, not too much. how poorly did your father's - sorry - death hit you?" he sees the look of panic over his face when carter swallows and sniffles. "you don't-."

"he's my dad." that's all. he loves his dad like a normal kid. and he lost him. he knows what he's saying next, pointing out stuff he knows. 

he's trying to help and that's what matters, right? 

"it's been almost two years, an eighth of your life. if i mourn over something for two years that's nothing, not even a conceivable fraction, but carter,  _young_  carter, mortals don't have that type of time." he gives him a soft smile. he's soft tonight. too soft. he's treating him delicately. 

his mouth is heavy. "everyone's different."  _be rough with me._ sighs when horus shakes his head. "some people take longer horus."

"i mean - you and your father were close and you probably won't just let go - i mean quit blaming yourself." he pokes him upside the head. 

he breathes in, makes the distance between them two inches. he hadn't blamed himself in a while - one year anniversary - but reminds him that he could have done something. anything. sadie had the sense of mind to react - he froze like an idiot. 

"what if i had done something?" he feels the heat off of his  _friend_. 

"as  _what_  - a fourteen year old mortal? you weren't even a magician at that point in time." 

"you could have reacted at least." he did when set threatened him and sadie. he reacted when the daggers came. he could have should have reacted. 

he glances off. "first off - i was barely out of the  _duat_. second - osiris being killed by set is part of the cycle. unfortunately your father was osiris at the time." he elbows him in the side. "none of us could have done anything."

carter wishes he could fill the place in his chest that's so hollow. "if i had been stronger-." closes his eyes and relishes in his mistake. 

"you could have done nothing," he reassures. "i understand you probably won't move on, but holding on will hurt you. you can't bring him back, carter, but you still get to see him."

he wipes his hands off again, straddles his king with practiced ease, no more inches between them.  _i'm still sticky i'm sorry._  "i should have done something. i know i see him but - it isn't the same," he breathes out. 

horus smiles at him. "you get prettier the older you get. you did what you could, carter." he kisses him, soft, on the forehead. 

he still could have done more.

he isn't the best. 

\---//---

the first year, december twenty fifth, he shut down. it took a few hours to set in, it came before noon, then the remembering happened. he - weak - almost threw up, got ushered onto the great room couch by sadie. 

"carter?" she's quiet but concerned, rapid hands tending to quick magic. 

slow. "dad died." he's terrible. it took him almost six hours to realize. it still settles in his chest. 

she nods. "i was there." she gives him a sad smile. of course she's not as affected. she barely knew him. he knew him. he was with dad for six straight years. she had friends and gram and gramps, he had dad, that's it. 

carter fists his hair, "you got over it, didn't you?", he forget but remembered. he wasn't strong enough. 

"no, carter, i  _didn't_. i accepted it." she sits down beside him. "i miss him, you know. not as much as you, obviously." she rubs his back, "are you going to be okay for tonight?"

he nods. mom and dad, both dead, are making them (kids and amos and walt) get together for christmas dinner (which is funny). they're  _family_. families, even weird mortal/magician/godly ones, have dinner together apparently. hopes he doesn't break down at dinner, as long as he gets to sit by dad. wouldn't he, king beside 'king'? or will he (dad) ignore that type of stuff, he's still dad, they're family before gods and kings and magicians. 

"i'll be fine." probably. he tends not to cry over stuff like this. it still hurts, not hard, but the empty feeling is still there.

"that's why you're pulling your hair out?" it's a good point, her fingers trying to get his hands to stop. "hurting yourself won't change things."

he breathes out through his nose. he's been beating himself up for a long time, the past year. he lets go of his hair, relaxes on the couch. 

sadie presses her lip into a thin line. "should i get horus? how do i get him? can  _i_  even get him?" right because he does help him out in these moments. 

"i'm seeing him later," he says. but his hands do cut into his thighs, fingernails dig in till he almost bleeds. at this rate he might just make his bird appear if he doesn't calm down. 

she laughs. "i mean right now." she looks him over. then nods. "i'm getting your chirpy  _bird_ -friend."

"that was terrible." he smiles regardless. bad puns are the best puns. " _i don't need him_."

sadie kisses him on the top of his head. "you know you love me."

carter knows horus will make his way there eventually. either by him or sadie. he really doesn't want to see him, not now in his current state, but he always will. he needs him even when he doesn't. 

one hour, a quiet hour with soft tv by sadie's insistence, with his hands never stopping with the digging. one hour until the familiar heat and weight settle on his lap. 

horus's voice is laced with sarcasm. "' _i don't need him_ '. you don't need your  _bird-friend_? i'm sorry, you children are terrible at puns." 

he smiles. "it's cute." he shifts, he doesn't want to hold hands, but it probably isn't up for discussion. 

" _you_  use to be cute truthfully," he says, "you got  _pretty_." he squeezes their hands. "your hands have rebuilt my empire, i won't let you tear yourself down," he says very quietly, "i'm nothing without my king."

"don't get poetic with me." carter's slouching,  buried beneath him. he isn't as focused on dad, more on the stupid shit his ' _bird-friend_ ' says. he doesn't pay attention to his earlier thoughts, focuses on horus, that's the point after all. forget about dad and everything.

he laughs. "you'll get your hands back if you don't hurt yourself." kisses him on the forehead, then talks against his ear, as quiet as possible. "you're bleeding, carter."

he squirms. pants on and everything. "how can you tell?" he tugs on their hands.  _i won't hurt myself._

"i -  _ah_  - have extremely keen senses."

"you can smell my blood."

"sure." he presses his knees into his thighs. "i'm extremely adapt." horus smiles at him, nice and soft and cute. 

something shifts inside of carter. he sits up, manages to get his arm around his god's neck, kissing his chin and some parts of his neck. "when i get prettier, you get cuter, you know?"

"war gods are  _not_  cute." he lets go of one hand. 

carter grins. he's kissing his neck casually, something like joy at the way the god reacts, his distraction. tonight he'll see him again, yet this is still good, he still asks. 

"are you sure you can't come to dinner?" he asks.

"yes, carter." he slips off his lap, beside him on the couch. "you'll be fine." 

"i know." 

sort of. he'll shake a bit. probably hug dad more than he should. 

\---//--- 

"ask my dad if you can come for dinner."

"you do it."

"you're a god."

"what does that have to do with it?"

"can he say no to you?"

" _carter_ -."

"i'm joking. partially." he leans up, gives him the sweetest look possible and a kiss. "please?" 

horus laughs. "you're a spoiled brat."

"i wonder whose fault that is?" he asks. he wants him to ask, a lot, sadie brings her boyfriend, why can't he? it's a bit different, sure, but he's still his boyfriend, even if he is king of the gods (and technically his father's son? the osiris-julius thing?). 

"not mine, if that's what you're implying." he hits him softly on the head. "i'll ask."

carter smiles, kisses his cheek. "thanks. and  _yes_ , it is. you've given me stuff i don't even ask for." a lot. the food and presents, gold, attention. 

he grins. "you don't ask for much."  _i'll do what i can._

"can he say no?" carter asks, pouts a little. he'll still go of course, but he wants him there. maybe this is the year he breaks down. 

"my father can," he answers, " _don't_  worry. i didn't go to your first one and you were fine." 

he kisses him again. softly, he mutters against him, "as my  _boyfriend_ , not my, fuck,  _impulse control._ " he leans into the arm that settles on his waist. 

"i'll go as both, golden boy."

\---//--- 

carter's first dinner with his mom and dad goes well. it isn't like he expects himself to break down crying, but he does sniffle when dad hugs him. dad doesn't comment thankfully. he's always been attached to dad. 

the seating is like l.a., back when things were good, with the inclusion of amos and walt/anubis. he's by dad, with sadie across from him with walt, amos beside him and mom at the head of the table, opposite dad. 

he passes through the dinner with relative ease, making bad jokes and the adults telling stories. it's nice and easy, he can't really tell that dad's dead. mom is still ghostly and stuff, shimmering and stuff, but she looks real unless you try to touch her. 

carter smiles the whole time, rocking during the dinner. dad seems fine, even if he is dead. he could have protected him, made him safe, but he seems fine. it's  _fine_. 

\---//---

"did you ask?" carter asks, slips on his lap easily. he's got one week till the second dinner, and horus, asshole boyfriend, never got back to him about coming. 

"not yet," he answers. he goes to kiss him, to which he leans away from, which earns him a very loud protest. he whines at the back of his throat, tries again to the same results. " _why not_?" he whines a lot. 

he huffs. "you'll get kissing after you ask." he feels some sort of power at this. horus, king and god and apex, whining at the fact that he won't pay attention to him. "you want anything you have to ask."

a loud groan, pushing himself back. "you're rude.

carter grins. "you've given me everything else i've wanted, why not this? huh? i didn't want half of the stuff, i want this, and you won't do it. not manly enough? does it not count spoiling me if you don't give me what i actually want?" this is good power, makes him jittery.

" _cart_ -er. that isn't the point-."

"do you have one? if you don't want to go i don't care, just  _tell_  me." one kiss, because the hands on his waist are  _very_  shaky, too shaky for a god. "if you don't want to that's fine, we can still kiss and shit, just  _tell_  me."

horus sighs against his mouth. "it isn't like that, golden boy, i don't see why. it's not just your father, it's my father. i can't act like i want to with you around other gods, my tiercel. there's a certain way you should be treated, and i can't do that around others." he gives another kiss, relaxes against him, nestled against him. 

"oh." that's possible, obviously. he's too affectionate, too cute. he (tries) to be an asshole to him when they're around other gods (minus hathor and isis occasionally) like he was when they first met, but he sees it get harder, especially with horus initiating the contact in front of everyone. he also knows that he shouldn't be  _cute_ , he's suppose to _intimidating_ , he's a god, war and hunting, but he  _did_  get cute. 

"i'll still ask him, of course, but i can't make promises."

"i just want you there, it doesn't matter how you treat me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD LIKE 1K MORE WORDS but it got bad. so yeah, despite the Gup Lost His Motivation, i'm still in the business. i don't know if the power-shift point is noticeable, unless you compare older!carter to the carter in the past eleven drabbles? i'm trying kids. i was going to add sadie but man it started to go to shit, i cut a lot of stuff truthfully, and i'm too scared to ask my beta for help fuck kids. we'll get there. this will end one day (or will it? not if i keep seeing prompts).
> 
> i have a 7k word monstrosity in my drafts, and it is about carter and horus, it isn't carter/horus. it's really sweet though, but not gay. look out for the paternal shit storm coming.


	13. trust; or something like it

"I like you though," Carter says, against his collar bone. "I like your lap, I like your voice, you make me feel safe. I feel safe around you why can't I trust you?" Pushes himself back into him, firm against his chest, muttering 'You're a weird guy'.

"Take my word on it," he supplies. Carter feels safe with him. Safe. He is safe with him of course. But Horus wasn't quite sure if he's successful at making Carter feel his effects. 

The thought is what allows him to place his hands on Kane's hips, pulls on them, makes it so he isn't slouching as much. Safe. He likes his lap he likes his voice. 

"What do you mean you 'like my lap'? You think _I'm_ weird?" he teases, tries to distract Carter from the trust topic. 

He laughs. "It's comfortable. You aren't all hard and muscle. You're pretty soft if you ask me." 

"I'm _not_ soft."

"You are though!"

He moves, sitting on his lap sideways, shoulder to shoulder, all smiles. "My favorite seat."

"You're cheesy." He bites his nose, golden boy groaning. "You're not as…delicate as you use to be. Why, you're growing." He smiles, revels in the truth. A few inches, he's not as lanky, filled out with (lean) muscle. 

"That's weird," he says, pushing his head into the crook of his neck. "Horus, oh Horus, what am I suppose to do with you?" he asks. 

"Nothing." 

\---//---

"Why can't I trust you?" 

"It's too early for this."

"No it's not."

"Back to bed. Why do you always do this."

Carter slides onto him, chest to chest, very heavy. "It's how you listen. I want to know."

"I said _no_." He's given Carter too much power. He flips them, pushing Carter into the bed. Runs his fingers through his hair, smiles very _softly_. "I know you're a good boy, golden in fact, so quit asking. You're a good boy, right? Very good in fact, so quiet down." He puts some magic in his words, coerce him. 

Horus keeps combing his hair. He's relaxing, nodding slowly, agreeing with a 'Yessir'. He doesn't need him to be submissive, just compliant, yet he has to except this, it's how Carter reacts. He's slow with talking, stopping to yawn once. 

"I'm the _best_ boy. I'm _the_ very best," he says. He gives a little smile, cranes his neck when Horus presses kisses to it. He's weirder tonight, submitting much more easily than usual. 

"Yes you are. Very good very quiet very pretty," he says, smiles when he laughs. 

Carter tugs his hands out of his hair. "Come back to bed."

\---//---

"I cracked your code." 

"I don't know what you mean."

Carter turns around, pencil in his hand. He's in his chair, the one by the door. He has his school work on the table. At some point his Kane decided to attempt public schooling, and if you ask him, he thinks Carter was doing fine with his home schooling (and it was easier to visit him in the day). 

He grins. "The 'don't trust me'. I'm not suppose to trust gods, after all." He gestures at his homework. "You should help me." 

"...basically. A bit more complex," he says, sitting up on the bed. "I think you should go back to home schooling."

"I want to, but this looks better to colleges." Carter waves him over. "You're decently smart, come help me." _Tell me the complex version._  


Horus sighs. It's been three months, and Carter hadn't said anything. "Gods always have ulterior motives. Never trust any of us. Not Osiris, Bes, Bast, any of the gods you know you are to not trust them," he says. Carter pulls him standing, pulls him over to his table. 

"You're weird. You're _all_ weird," he declares, pushing him into the chair. "But you're smart, so I guess it's worth it. Or you seem smart, smarter than I would've thought."

"In a normal situation I wouldn't let you get away with that."

"Hm? And what would you do?" He's sitting on his lap for the sole reason there isn't another chair (yet), while it isn't sexual, Horus does enjoy the weight of Carter. 

"I think ignoring you would work," he teases. "And Carter, you're terrible at finding angles, aren't you? I'll answer that for you: you are." He takes his pen, rewrites the problem and taps the paper. " _You're_ the smart one." Unfortunately, most of this _is_ Greek to him, literally. 

"I'm _tired_. And don't write your bird-numbers on my paper, old man. I have to turn this in." He takes his pen back, slapping his thigh. "Go Greek, like everyone else did."

" _Never_." Then _he_ slaps _Carter's_ sides, biting the back of his neck, ignoring the small sound of pain he hears. "Don't ever suggest such a thing." 

"It was a joke, untrusting bird," he says, voice flat. He taps the table with his pen. 

Horus kisses the back of his neck, hands rubbing softly into his sides. "That nickname is a bit of a mouthful," he says, apologizing directly to golden boy. That was a bit harsh, especially towards him, but it was just instinct. 

"It's true."

\---//---

Carter's persistent. Slim yet firm hands trace his jaw line, smiling, tilts Horus's head up a small amount, all pretty eyes and curly hair and smooth skin. He looks gorgeous like this. 

He's done something to his voice too, or maybe he's just special tonight. Everything about his Carter is nice tonight. 

"Now, birdie, I can't trust _gods_ right?" he asks, giving him one kiss on the lips. "No touching," he says, "after you answer me you can do whatever you want." He leans away from his hands. 

"Right." His hands rest on his thighs, with him unconsciously licking his lips. Carter's _right_ _there_. He would touch him but he has to listen to pretty boy Carter Kane. 

One kiss to his neck. "What about my _boyfriend_? Can't I trust my _boyfriend_? You're my boyfriend first, right?" He taps his jaw once, then tilts his head to the side, another kiss to the cheek. 

Horus huffs. " _No_. I may be your… _boyfriend_ ," he doesn't like the term, "but I am a god first and foremost. Do you want me to get a mortal to tell you this? Your mother? Will that work?" 

"Yeah but-."

"No, Cart-."

"You've been good to me for the most part. I trust _you_ , _only_ you," he says, "okay?" Carter grabs one of his hands, guides it to rest on his hip. 

"Still one too many," Horus comments. That's fine, he guesses, better than him trusting other gods. Carter won't listen to him, but he listens decreasingly often. 

"Shut up."

"I'm serious." His head falls on Kane's shoulder, nuzzling the soft skin, another aspect of pretty golden boy.  

He laughs. "I trust you enough to date you. I trust you enough during fights to take your advice now. I, uh, trust you enough to, well, you know. I _trusted_ you enough to eat whatever was on our dates. I have a lot of faith and trust in you, my king. Only you." He laughs again, patting the side of his face the best he can. "And a few others but that's different." 

"Goodness, you're an odd child," he says with a laugh. In normal situations he would say 'thank you' to some degree, but this is far from normal. "How about I take my weird host to dinner?" In the _Duat_ , where time is slower and the way Carter looks right last longer. 

"Sure, trusting bird."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a monster with no inspiration.
> 
> sOME OF THis is based on a skype chat i've been in for a while; they offer a lot of support and ideas and i love my skype moms. the skype chat also has a lot of sanubis but lets look at me and agree: no. 
> 
> i haVE ANOTHer draft almost finished and that paternal au i have is over 3/4 done, pushing 8k words. someone, anyone, stop me.


	14. carter's cute, while there's a minor problem with demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very ending was written as a separate fic, but i combined them so that's why there's a slight style inconsistency.

"Boys aren't cute."

" _You_  are."

" _Stop_ ," but even as he says it, something like happiness at being acknowledge by Horus fits in his heart. 

Horus starts again, but Carter sits up, covering the god's mouth with his hand. "Don't ruin the night." There's other means for them to communicate, of course, but this is the easiest way to get him quiet. 

He rolls his eyes.  _This is_ adorable _. Watch your movie or whatever, Carter_. 

"Don't call me cute," he says, settling back down.  _You said you'd watch it with me_.

_I say a lot of things._

\---//---

"What are you boys doing?" Hathor has a smile, but a very confused one, gesturing at the way they are sitting. 

"Told him to stop calling me cute, this is his response," Carter explains. He's on the god's lap, per usual, with Horus kissing his shoulders, neck, and biting what he can. 

She gives a laugh. "How long has he been doing this? And Horus, I need to talk to you."

"Calling me cute? The entire relationship. This? Few weeks." All the attention does feel nice even with the bite marks left. He lets the god give him however many he wants, thanks to glamours. 

Horus kisses his shoulder. "Hath, don't you agree, isn't he  _cute_?  _Look at him_! Adorable." He noses the base of his neck. "My  _favorite_."

Carter sort of gave up on correcting him, yet this is in front of Hathor, it's very different. He knows by the way his face heats up, the way he pushes and tries to hide flat against the god. "I'm  _not_  cute."  

Hathor hums, hands on her hips. "No, I have to agree with Carter. He's  _pretty_ , if anything," she decides. "We can talk about your boyfriend later, I have important business to discuss with you." 

So for an hour, he's lazily lounging on his lap, pieces of honey bread and dates sticking to his fingers. The talk is all in Kemetic, so he attempts the translation spell, quietly, for a disapproving slap to the thigh. He can get it out of him later. The whole time hands comb his hair casually, speeding up when his voice picks up, slowing down when it relaxes. 

The talk stops. A kiss to his cheek, fingers kneading into his hips.  _Do you mind if I put us to bed_? "I think you are  _pretty_ , but  _adorable_  fits you more." 

  
_I'm technically asleep anyway_. "I like  _adorable_ , if you have to call me anything," he decides. He doesn't agree with any of it, cute, adorable, or pretty, but he'll do it to make Horus happy. It's nice obviously, but it's wrong. Carter closes his eyes, leaning into another cheek kiss, returning it best he can. 

"Of course I do." Horus has a grin on his face. "Adorable, hm? It works." 

"I guess," Carter says. He doesn't think so,  _average_  at best, then again, he isn't his boyfriend, who is always too nice. Horus has been calling him cute since day one,  _both_  of hosting (less so) and dating. 

"What do you know? You're just a sad kid who refuses to listen," he boasts. The one hand formerly on his waist gestures as he speaks. 

He huffs. "I am not  _sad_ , I just don't see myself as you do. Just go to bed or whatever." 

\---//---

"Wake up Carter." The weight on his chest moves. "Five twenty-seven."

Carter stretches out. "Little bit early," he complains, it's suppose to be five thirty. 

A kiss to his temple. "You take a while to get up, usually. This is  _different_. Doesn't matter, I can do a lot with three extra minutes." 

He whines, barely, tucking himself against shoulder. "I just woke up." His hair is smoothed down, a kiss against his hair line. 

"You,  _sad child_ , don't have to do anything. Let me show you something, hm? Yeah? Yeah." His weight shifts. He kisses down his neck, the same word muttered against tight skin, the Kemetic soft like the morning. 

Carter shifts. "I'm not sad, nor a child." 

It's dark in the room, he can't see Horus, but he feels the shift of his weight, the hand that rest firmly against his side. Horus's teeth and lips meet his chest, the Kemetic carrying on. Carter himself has one leg very loose against the god's hip, moving up an inch every time Horus moves down an inch. 

Horus slows down at his stomach. He can comprehend the Kemetic at this point, not as fast, the same actions against it. It's all nice, words and touches, softer and warmer than any of the morning air. The soft feeling of the natural glow and warmth he has. 

His favorite part, by far, is the attention his hips get, teeth digging into a little bit too much. It hurts, a little, yet it still feels good. Carter pushes his hips up against his mouth, Horus chuckling, pressing him back into the bed. 

" _Oh, my_  favorite,  _you don't have to do anything, let me show you all the parts of you that are cute._ " His speech sounds much more natural. 

He rolls his eyes. "You've, uh, kissed everything." He gets a knowing smirk. " _Oh_."

His leg, at this point, is hitched over his shoulder, somewhat tight. Horus kisses his inner thigh, nipping down, sucking gently. He knows it will bruise, doesn't mind the attention or fingers that kneed into his other thigh. 

Carter bites the back of his hand. " _Horus_ ," he whines. It's dark and warm and nice, the god's soft yet harsh attention turned to his other thigh. It's five forty-four, sixteen more minutes of devotion if he wants. 

It's five fifty when he asks him to stop, the god burying his chin where his hip and thigh meet. " _Was all of this okay_?" he asks, rubbing the bruises on his thigh. 

"Yeah. Better than okay." He tries not to move, but it's habit, or maybe instinct, like the way his ears burn. "Was what you said true? Do you, um, really think I'm cute? Like, all of me?" 

He laughs. " _I missed your ears, but yes. I've found you cute since the first day I got you. Oh that sounds odd. Regardless, you've gained all my adoration, you've had it since I was released. I claimed you rather quick._  


" _Those few days you spent with Amos and the House I had to be quiet, not my favorite thing. Perhaps claiming you then and there was a bit presumptuous, but I was right. Not that I'm ever wrong._ " He nuzzles the hollow, pushes his shirt up a little, blowing air into it. His free hand slips underneath his back, knuckles flat against the small of his back. " _If I had time I'd worship you as you should be_."

Carter breathes shakily.  _English_. "So, you're saying you ' _claimed_ ' me  _that night_ , at the museum. What if I hadn't agreed to this?" Horus stops the attention, leaning up, forehead resting on his, gold and silver eyes staring him down, all of his warmth encompassing him. 

"I would have kept my claim. Protection or something else ridiculous. You're my host. Mine." His voice is flat. It's hard to see, but he knows him, can sense his frowning. 

"I wouldn't have said no." He gives one firm press of their hips together. "You're fantastic." 

"That's my line." 

"Golden king?" 

" _Stop_."

He laughs. "I'm a cute  _magician_ , you're a fantastic  _god_ , we could be unstoppable." 

" _I_  am unstoppable. We can work on you. Come on, it's six. You have to get up."

\---//---

"Is this fine?" he asks. His head in his lap, fingers combed in his hair. 

"Of course. It's only Hath. She doesn't care," Horus explains, tugging on his hair, accidentally pulling a few strains out. 

Carter groans. "What does she need?" 

"She's my wife,  _show her respect_. Nothing major, Carter, just be your cute self." 

"When am I not?" This is the type of confidence Horus has ' _pressed_ ' into him. Pressed with fleeting touches, steady kisses, with more phrases in Kemetic. 

Horus grins. " _Good boy._ " He offers him a piece of honey bread. 

He turns on his side, facing the table. He doesn't know how long the gods talk,  _Duat_  time passage is fuzzy, and his god's voice picks up a few times, something close in anger or annoyance. He knocks his head into his thigh every time. 

This is one of the nights he wore a sweatshirt. When the talk drags on he pulls the hood over his head, gets a gentle slap to the ear.  _I can't see you Carter._  He pulls on it, bounces his leg a little. 

He groans giving him a huff. He pokes his head out a little.  _Jerk_. 

  
_I have my reasons. You're cute, don't hide your face. I'm almost done_. He smooths his hair back the best he can.  _And if not we can go back to your room._  


  
_I like this. It's nice. Take your time._ He gives him a smile. Horus has all the time in the world in reality. 

The gods continue to talk. Carter drinks some more wine. It's sweet and settles in his stomach. As far as he can tell they're talking about an increased numbered in demons. That's his concern as well, or should be, he hears Horus's dismissal at using him, in which Carter slaps his knee angrily. He listens to him toss in that ' _darling Kane is capable, too capable_ '. 

Their talk slows, so Carter sits up, leaning on his shoulder. Horus pulls down his hood then places his arm over his waist pulling him close.  _Sit on my lap_?  _Yeah_.

His chin digs into his shoulder. 

He returns Hathor's smile. "Oh Horus, I think we can post-pone our discussion." 

"Hath, did you know? Carter agrees he's cute," Horus lets out. He kisses his ear and his hairline. "My favorite parts, basically."

She sighs standing up. "I told you he's  _pretty_. Get it right, husband." She goes to kiss him, but stops herself with a glance at Carter. The PDA between the  _married_  couple has slowed around him. 

He's alone with Horus, one kiss to the base of his neck. "You're my favorite still, my incredibly capable prince."

"Thought I was your king?" 

"Not until you officially take  _your_  throne, golden boy. You've left it in your uncle's hands, until you  _grow_   _up_." 

"Jerk." He pushes himself into his chest, tilting his head back to look at him. "I can handle demons. Don't treat me differently all because of our relationship."

Horus makes a sound. It sounds upset or annoyed. Knowing him it's both. "I don't need you getting hurt again."

"And I won't." He rubs his head up against his throat. "Trust me." He's going to take care of the demons, prove his worth that he isn't the god's trophy. 

He's quiet for a few minutes. " _Oh_ ," he's smiling, "you're too cute for your good. I do trust you,  _Carter_ , I also need you safe, my prince." 

Carter huffs. He's the strongest combat magician amongst mortals. "But I won't, will I? Aren't you always watching me? I know you do. Don't you supply me with far too much magic? You've made it impossible for me to loose at this point," he says. Horus isn't discreet about it. 

He kisses him behind the ear. "I did the same thing as Isis did with Sadie: I sped up your natural progression. I keep an eye on you oblivious child. Think of me as your helping hand." He smiles against his neck. "Or you could always wear my amulet again. Accept a different one. Anything."

" _No_." This always comes up. "I can fight demons without your permission, you know." 

"But you won't."

"I will."

Horus growls. His fingernails dig into his hips. "Of course you will. You're worth the headache." 

"Oh but Horus, you'll be there with me, practically. I'll be fine." He turns on the charm letting Horus do his protector-thing. "You wouldn't let me get hurt, would you." 

"No. You're adorable like this. Keep it up."

"Says the man who  _always_  finds me cute." 

There's a laugh. He offers him a piece of date. "What isn't there to like?" He feeds him the slice, relaxing, feeling his anger go down. His right arm crosses his stomach, pulling him closer. 

"Your  _favorite_." 

" _My_  favorite. Especially this," combs his fingers through his hair, "this," one press to his hips, "and these," a kiss to his ears. 

"The  _king's_  favorite." He can't stop smiling, getting over their earlier disagreement. He turns in his lap, sets his teeth to his neck, hands tucked in his armor. "The real question is: is the king  _my_  favorite?"

He hums. "I should be. No one bests me brat."

Carter lays his mouth down to the left side of his throat. Four bites, then the "Who else would be." 

The god chuckles. "Exactly. Did I ever tell you that I like your back?"

"Only once." The affection way of telling him, with all the kissing and touching. 

"Oh, how about I do that? Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my parental au is almost done. my beginning needs to be written, a lot of the end, but the seven thousand words i have is in the hands of my beta :^). and a title. i need a title.
> 
> in oTHER NEWs my friend found this. my actual friend found this trash. if you're reading this: why.


	15. carter likes horus, horus likes attention from carter. it works.

After Aphosis, Horus attempts to be his friend. 

Or, well, succeeds. It's mostly Carter trying to do something, Horus annoying him, yet it's endearing. Often, they have one good conversation, then the rest go to their normal pattern. 

"Why are you on the floor?" the god asks, Horus watching him from his perch on the chair. 

"Leg hurts." (I _f he had been looking, he would have caught the concerned look horus had._ ) He had seen Jaz, apparently there's nothing wrong, he's just over worked. He bends his leg, not too far, he can't bend very far right now. 

Horus shifts. "What did you do?" He gets off of the chair, his hand resting on his knee. 

" _Nothing_." He laughs, barely, an almost unnoticeable tug on his knee. He exhales sharply, stiffening up as the god's other hand makes contact with his ankle. "What are you doing?" 

He smiles, "Can I help you out, Kane?" 

"Thought you weren't good at magic?"

"But I can take care of a mortal body." 

Carter flushes. "Whatever." This time the god laughs, pushing on his leg, knee meeting his chest. "Why are you helping me?" He's helped him before just never this directly. Never out right, "I want to help," always "You get it regardless." 

Horus rolls his eyes. "You're my  _host_." The word stretches out as his leg does. "If you're body is bad then that means no reliable host." He pushes his leg up again, not fully to his chest, only his knee is bent this time. Quieter this time, voice a bit hoarse ( _carter finds it **cute**_ ), "And you're my friend." 

"Friends do this?" It's a genuine question. He doesn't know ( _he hates the feeling_ ). Even if not, he appreciates it. The feeling in his leg is gone. Horus' hands stay on his leg, fingers pinching the achilles' tendon, thinking. 

" _I guess._ " He sounds as confused at he feels. ( _horus is fourteen, he remembers_.) "So, we're friends?" His voice picks up, his hands jerk his leg. 

Carter swallows. "I hope."  _ **Friends**_. He doesn't stop his smile, sitting up in Horus' ( _nonexistent_ ) personal space.  _ **Friends**_. The word is nice, exciting. And unlike others who asked it feels like the truth. 

"What else would we be?" His voice goes hoarse again, cracking ( _adorable_ ). "Does your leg feel better?" Agile fingers touch the back of his knee and push into it. 

"Yeah." The god isn't smiling, a fear bubbles inside of him that the 'friends' remark was sarcastic. "...were you serious about being friends?" The fingers that thread his hair, the same agile ones that had rested on his skin, are weird but not un-welcomed. 

Horus smiles now, not sunny and cute but ambivalence. Gold and silver meet golden brown, tips of noses meet ( _carter finds it hard to breathe he's so nice looking_ ); 

"I'd love to be your... _friend_." 

Carter brushes their noses together. There isn't the option of pulling back, fingers screwed too tight in his hair. "I don't know if I can be a good friend but I'll try." Sixteen and his first friend is an immortal fourteen year old with ego issues. It's fine, really, he knows him in a sense. 

He swears the god has a blush. "Oh, that's right," combs his hair back, "you don't have  _ **friends**_. Sad boy Carter Kane." Laughs, brushing his hands to the base of his throat, then back in his hair. 

"Shut up." He pulls back the best he can. "I'm not sad." 

"It's okay, sad boy, I haven't had a lot either." 

One more tug in his hair then he's done. Sits beside him, he's taller by two inches, leaning back on his hands. "I'm your first." Shoots him a grin and a wink. 

Carter stutters, looking away. 

His voice cracks, 

" _Shut up._ " 

* * *

"Are you going to do this often?" Carter asks. 

"No, not likely." 

Horus is visiting him again, not in his mortal form,  _ **no**_ , as a bird Carter can't identify. He'd explained it as being easier than mortal forms, less tiring, the form already there. 

The bird hops from his desk on his shoulder, pecking him in the temple, talons digging into his shoulder. "You should take me to dinner with you."

"I guess. This bird isn't going to blow up like the pigeon, is it?"

"It's a falcon, I would hope not." 

Carter looks at the bird. "Awfully small." It can't be bigger than ten inches, multicolored and spotted. But if it  _is_  a falcon he should be fine. Scared animal.

"It's a kestrel."

He hums as the bird hops onto his lap, standing on his left thigh. "A kestrel is too cute for you." ( _not cute enough_.) He gently scratches the bird's head, homework forgotten till after dinner. 

He nudges into his hand. "I like it." 

So that's how Carter ends up with a kestrel on his lap for dinner. It's only thirty minutes, yet it feels so much longer. 

He can talk to people, yet it's too forced. So when he talks to the kids he scratches the bird's feathers. His friend,  _ **Horus**_ , the one settled in his lap, stays quiet vocally, keeps talking to him in his mind, most comments are obscene. 

( _a few - carter assumes - happy bird sounds -_ killy killy killy _\- sounds from the kestrel's throat._ )

Horus gives Walt ( _ **anubis**_ ) angry little glances. It's adorable. The kestrel doesn't even intimidate the ankle-biters. 

_Why don't you like Anubis_ ? Carter knows why Anubis doesn't care for him, being Horus' host and all, he doesn't mind. 

_He's a bastard son who won't except that Isis likes me more_ .  _Among other things_ . Horus cocks his head when he stops petting him. Any complaints he has dies on his beak, replaced as he starts eating. God or not the form is still a mortal bird, it's obvious that he needs to eat. 

Carter finishes his dinner, bouncing his leg gently.  _Doesn't mean you have to be rude to Walt._

_He doesn't like_ my _host, I don't have to like_ his. The bird pokes his head under his shirt.  _Especially now that you're my **friend**_.  

Carter knows it's the truth. Anubis still doesn't like him no matter what he says. He's Sadie's brother, but he's Horus' host which out weighs Sadie. He's certain Anubis doesn't hate him anymore, he thinks. Or hopes. He doesn't like the idea, forcibly swallowing his last bite of dinner. Why would he hate him just because of Horus? He isn't him. 

He briefly panics when he goes to pet the bird and can't find him. It's quickly over, Horus taking his finger in-between his beak. It's a weird feeling but welcomed. This behavior from Horus is nice if unexpected, comforts him to feel the beak pull on his finger. 

_Are you alright_? He perks up, talons sharper in his thighs when he tries taking his hand back. 

He prompts the kestrel to hop on his arm, which he reluctantly does, not without digging his beak into his finger ( _he swears horus left a mark)_.  _I can't play with you while I do my homework_. 

_Can't I just stay on your lap_ ? He says it innocently enough, head bobbing as he walks upstairs. 

Carter blushes, giving Horus an odd glance. "I guess." Bird or not, that's Horus, his  _ **friend**_ , has been sitting on his lap. Maybe he's over thinking it. Horus isn't acting like it's weird ( _this is the same kid that doesn't have personal space_ ).  

"Oh, good. It's comfortable." He lets out that  _killy killy_ again. 

That, again, leads to having Horus in his lap, this time longer. He isn't as quiet, vocal and comments the whole time. It's cute, fluffy head resting on the desk, peeking at his homework. The spotted bird gives him some help, namely pointing out his mistakes. 

The comments stop, the bird pulling off his desk with a huff. He relaxes down on his lap, sighing. "My host needs to sleep." He nuzzles his thigh-hip junction, angry little ruffle of feathers. 

He laughs. " _Go to bed, **birdie**._  I need to take a shower anyway." Grips the back of his neck, this is nice, comforting. 

Horus laughs. " _ **Birdie**_?" There's a hint of amusement in his tone, nudging his head against him. 

"Dumb nickname." Rubbing his neck he coaxes the bird to get off his lap, failing, only succeeding in a ( _gentle_ ) bite to the hand. "You can sleep birdie. I'm your  _ **friend**_." It's a few minutes before the bird complies, begrudgingly flying onto the bed. 

Carter smiles. He showers quickly, in and out in fifth teen minutes, the bird resting in the middle of the bed. Dead center. So when he goes to bed at eleven, he has no choice but to touch the little thing. 

The bird wakes up a little, biting down on his finger, slotted over the mark. A happy little chirp from the fluff ball ( _horus is awfully cute like this_ ) then he quiets down. 

( _in the morning, when he wakes, horus had shifted out of his bird form, fourteen year old body wrapped against him, finger still gently in his mouth. no complaints when carter pulls out and rubs him behind the ear. the same little chirp from last night is his response_. 

_the god has a charm to him that makes him hurt_.) 

* * *

"You have something on your nose." Carter laughs, Horus doesn't, confused. He leans on the table, stretching up barely, tapping the side of his nose. "Right there."

Horus huffs, wiping at it. "Of course." He grins when Carter brushes his nose. 

"Didn't get it all," he says, showing him his hand with a trace of frosting. Wipes it on his pants. He offers the god the rest of his cupcake. 

He agrees. "Have these at your party. Where are all your little magicians?" 

He shrugs. "Some went home,"  _it is summer_ "others went out for Shelly's birthday." He didn't, no, because it's awkward and too crowded. He knows, of course he does, if he wants friends other than Horus he has to talk to others. It feels forced though, it's such a power imbalance, if anyone is his  _ **friend**_  it's because they have to. 

Horus taps their shoulders together. A concerned smile then he stops. ( _horus is picking in his mind, they don't have an open link, it's **annoying**  but  **comforting**_.) "Since we're talking about birthdays, what do you want for yours?" he asks. 

Carter shakes his head. "Don't get me anything. I'll save you a piece of cake." 

"I'm getting you something, you're my  _ **friend**_."

"I missed your birthdays."

"And I missed yours." He leans against him,  _ **platonically**_  placing his arm across his waist. "Please Carter." He whines at the back of his throat, nuzzling the top of his head. 

Carter hums. Turning into the attention, he returns it, nose pressed against the god's throat. "No." His  _ **friend**_  whines again, pulling on his waist. "Don't get me anything, birdie." 

The god sighs. "I want to get my  _ **friend**_  something." The athletic body of a fourteen year old presses him against the table, nose still in his hair. "Why are you so mean to me?" It's jokingly said. 

He laughs. "You're cute when you're upset." He's use to the over affection of the god, yet when he gets the gentle tug to hitch his leg around his waist, he does flush. "Don't get frosting on me." He's aware of the remaining few cupcakes behind them. 

"That would be nice." He returns his laugh,  _Is this okay_? "I could eat you up."

_I guess._  He blushes even harder. "Maybe later. If we're being serious," they probably aren't, "I'm not the one with frosting on his face." He shakes a little when he taps the god's cheek and corner of his mouth where the frosting is. 

( _this is fine. he knows the god he trusts the god this is just friends being open. he knows he won't try anything - horus is the one that's fourteen **fourteen fourteen** - but he won't stop him if he tries_.)

Horus makes the sound reminiscent of the kestrel. "How later?"  _Please stop shaking_. 

"Nothing soon."  _I'm excited_. He rocks closer, hands moving from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. "You're awfully cute." He hesitantly gets off the table, leg drops from the god's waist. "How did you get so cute?" 

Beneath his hands the skin heats up. "No one but you thinks that."

"What a shame."

* * *

Carter's seventeenth birthday is good. He sees mom and dad ( _which is always good_ ), the older magicians get him presents, the ankle-biters make presents, led by little Shelly. 

He recounts his day to Horus, against the god's side, passing along the saved piece of cake from his tired hands. Once the fork is pressed against his mouth to get his attention again. 

Jokingly, at the end of his recount, he sits away from the god. "Did you get me anything?" 

Horus quickly answers. "You said you didn't want a gift. I can get you one." Quiets down and tilts his head when Carter gets between his legs. "Do you want something?"  _This is nice_. 

His arms rest on his shoulders, weight leaning towards him. "I was kidding,  _ **friend**_." He doesn't know what he's doing, Horus doesn't protest, left hand on his hip. 

"Oh Carter." Horus grins, "Happy birthday." 

" _Thanks_." He presses more weight, the god complies, he settles more between his legs. He gets the god on his back, he doesn't know what he's doing, except that it's comfortable on his chest. 

Horus gets his leg around his waist, a firm press of their hips together ( _i'm here_ ) and Carter buries his head into the muscle junction of Horus's neck.

It's a nice feeling. 

Actually,  _nice_  is the wrong word. It's a  _different_  feeling. He likes it. 

Carter swallows. He rocks against him, a few minutes, a low hum of approval sounding from Horus' throat. "Hi Carter," he says it easily, "what are you doing kid?" 

"I don't know." 

( _when he imagines this, not that he does often, he has himself beneath horus. as compliant as he may be at times, he can't see horus submitting. it's him, because he doesn't care, he trusts the god enough._

_so this is completely new, even in his fantasies,_ horus _beneath_ him _and reciprocating his touches. even for a few minutes it spurs some joy that this is_ okay.)

"Oh that's right." Rubs the back of his neck. "You're a  _virgin_. Easy to excite. That's _cute_." He tucks Carter's hair behind his ear. One more firm press of their hips, then his leg drops. "Take a shower."

Carter groans. He wants to stay, this is comfortable,  _comforting_. Some fear picks up too that Horus ( _fourteen_ ) wants to leave, after all just because he acts like it's okay doesn't mean it is. He won't ask him to stay, that's pathetic. Just pray ( _to who? his god is right here_ ) that he will stay. 

He really should shower however. Take care of himself. 

He sits up. "Twenty minutes max." Horus mouths his response,  _Okay_. 

He takes seventeen minutes, in and out. And in that time slot, he showers, changes, thinks about what happened, if even for a few minutes. 

When he exits, Horus is still here, sitting on the bed towards the bathroom. In his hands is a puzzle, Carter recognizes it, a sliding puzzle with the goal to get the middle piece out. The interlocking pieces are moved by the god with quick succession, repeated multiple times. A frustrated sigh. 

"Would you be upset if I broke this?" Horus shoots him a grin. "Just in case." 

He shrugs. "Could you not?" Carter wrings his hands, sitting beside the god. "I'll show you how to do it." The puzzle is in his hands eagerly. 

He tells him as he does it, rotating the puzzle, alternating pushing the pieces from the inside-outside-inside. It only takes him four minutes ( _horus, with his mouth pressed to his ear, corrects him, "three minutes, forty-eight seconds_."), dropping the middle block in his lap. "Wanna try?"

Horus nods. Carter reassembles it, giving it to the god. He's glad this isn't awkward, he assumes it will,  _he_  feels awkward about earlier. Horus doesn't, before he starts the puzzle he tugs gently so he's up against him, side to side. 

"Are you okay, Carter?"

"Are you mad at me?" Carter puts his head on his shoulder. The block falls on his lap. Two minutes. 

Horus rolls his eyes. " _No_.  _ **Friend**_ , how about you go to bed?"  _Give me permission to stay_. 

Carter groans. He gives him permission. That's how he ends up sleeping with him. 

Horus holds him to his chest, Carter can pretend he's not blushing, head tucked against his shoulder. Quietly, yawning, "I'm glad you're not mad." Glad he's here, enjoys being this close. 

"Go to bed." He pauses, then presses a kiss to his head. ( _carter wants to yell, settles for a loud groan_.) The arm across his waist pulls tighter. "You're a good kid, Carter, I've no reason to be mad."  

( _carter wakes up around five-thirty, the insistent rocking to get him up. a kiss to the forehead is enough, horus laughing.)_  

* * *

"How do you get in?" 

"Your sister."

Carter huffs, left hand on the kestrel's head. Fingers comb through the feathers, thin, delicate bones that don't suit his god, even if he's in a bird form. "Whatever." He feels the heat radiate off him.

He laughs. " _ **Rude**_." Horus ruffles feathers, unfurls from his curled spot to sit by his head. "Back to bed,  _ **friend**_." 

"Not worth it. Have to get up soon anyway." Carter bites his lip, mind drifts towards his birthday. "Hey birdie, you should shift forms." He sits up, moves over to give him room. 

Horus cocks his head. "Why? Maybe I want to sleep." His tone is light. He's not serious. Carter knows the drill, covers his eyes and looks away as the flash of light comes. "But I guess I can."

The room is still dark, no lights turned on, but Horus' eyes emit a dim light in the room. Gold and silver. Carter, moving closer to him,  _will_  turn the lights on later, before he has to get ready. So about an hour he can spend with Horus ( ** _fourteen_** ) his sort of-not really-yeah really crush. 

Well, Carter assumes it's a crush. 

Horus copies the motion, knees rest against each other. "Why did I have to change,  ** _friend_**?" 

Carter's mind immediately reels back to his birthday. "Uh," he swallows, "cuter like this." His neck heats up, ears burning. It's  _partially_  true. The thing he likes more about the kestrel is the close proximity. "Plus you're easier to talk to. Can't take the kestrel serious." 

His eyes flash. "I know." He knows he's grinning. "How have you been," a brief phrase in Ancient Egyptian that doesn't translate ( _a part of him pretends it nice and affectionate and sweet_ ).

"Okay. Schools hectic. Colleges are becoming more interested," he's a smart kid from a good affluential back ground. "I have to get my license soon too."

Horus tilts his head. He has a comment, hears the beginning of it in their ( _re-established_ ) mind link. ( _when that happened, he still doesn't know, but he allowed it to happen_.) "Sure dear." 

Carter is  _suppose_  to actually, actively, take the throne after school. He is involved, but the pressure from Dad is college, not throne ( _dad is more important still_ ).

But he'll disregard the comment. ( _horus is something special.)_

His hands pat Horus's cheeks. " _Dear_? Is that what you called me earlier?" No,  _that_  translates. But this is the easiest way to get him to answer. 

He grins, slow and easy. "Roughly, it's actually 'my sunny consort.'" He leans in, bundle of heat in the crisp morning. "I'm saying, dear," one hand tilts and works his chin, "I'm saying you're the… _light of my life_?" Horus grins, "I hate translations." 

Carter stutters and groans, throat dry and neck heating. He shakes a bit. "Me too." It's a nice thought.  _ **Friends**_. 

** _Boyfriends_ ** . 

He's a bit perplexed by the idea, the thought is unusual. He's only thought of dating one person before, and that was a different feeling. More of an obligation, forced feelings about his forced, protective feelings. 

The thought of Horus is another story. It's exciting. ( _something says that horus is going to take care of him, like always_ ). Makes him comfortable, breathing in. 

"…you mean 'boyfriend', right?" He's getting excited before he knows the truth. He wants it to be. 

Horus laughs. "Well I would  _hope_. It would be embarrassing if I asked you out and we weren't dating." Which is wrong, but the confidence and strength in his voice lets him think it's right. It's easy to let him not understand how things work now, but that's not beneficial for anyone. 

Carter shakes his head. "You're suppose to ask me out first,  _then_  I'd be your boyfriend." He shifts his weight, rests mostly in his knees and into Horus' space. "But  _thanks_."

A confused noise. "That's  _stupid_. If I take you on a date tonight, then you're my boyfriend? That's seems like unnecessary work." Quickly he adds, "Can your birthday count as a date?" 

He shrugs. "I guess. So we're going on a date tonight?" 

"Oh  _definitely_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the delay! i actually had to delete one thousand (1000) words from this, and i didn't know how to add onto it. school and band and lessons have caught up to me.
> 
> also, that really big parental au thing i had? it's still going to happen, but it hasn't been touched in three months.
> 
> and i have more corus planned out so. otherwise, leave suggestions for things you'd like to see, i'd like to get out some smaller ones before my Huge Ones come out.


	16. horus is always better in linen & a sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight au? i have a human au slightly fleshed out but human-horus gives me headaches. like, human-au but carter is still a magician/godling with his godly-bf type thing

 

Carter Kane, age seventeen, pushes his bag on his bedroom floor. He keeps his coat and shoes on, dropping his phone and charger-block in the  _Duat_ , the familiar weight of his _khopesh_  in his hands. "Mom, I'm going out!" he calls. 

Ruby has something to her voice. "You're suppose to go with someone. Sadie won't be home until tomorrow." She knows that he isn't just  _going out_ , there's the fact he's going out to take out his frustration on demons. 

"I won't be by myself." Physically he will be yet Mom should let him go. In a magical and mental term he won't be which is enough. He adjusts the khopesh, steps out into the hall and glances over the staircase railing. "Please?" 

She watches him for a minute then sighs. "Fine. Dinners at seven, be home by then." 

He nods. "Thanks mom." Before he leaves, he sets the small television in his room to the ambiance channel, flipping it off, making sure the remote is stacked neatly on top his desk. 

\---//---

_If you needed something to fight you could have just told me tiercel. Demons get boring after a while,_ Horus comments. 

_I'm done anyway it doesn't matter_. He brushes the sand off of his sleeves, shakes them off, dropping the  _khopesh_  into his  _Duat_  locker.  _Maybe for you._

_Why don't you try your luck against me?_

_That wouldn't be_  trying  _that'd be a_ suicide attempt. 

He makes a sound like laughing.  _I wouldn't hurt you_  too much.  _Come on kid, come sit with me._

_So you can beat me up_? is his sarcastic response. There's about two hours before he has to go home. Demons  _are_  sort of boring. 

_Only if you want me to_. 

\---//---

Horus has his arm draped over his shoulder. It's nice and soft, his hand on his knee. "Don't you have homework?" he asks, that tone that crosses playfulness and sternness. Horus is still a god with responsibilities even if right now he seems closer to a mortal. Unfortunately  _he,_ Carter Kane, magician and host, is one of his responsibilities that he keeps up with. He has been since he  _became_  his host. 

Carter turns his phone off. "After dinner," he replies, glancing at him. "Which you should come to." He smiles, "Spend the night. Once Dad gets home in a few days I won't be able to see you."

"And how long will Julius be home, hm? You do know we can still-"  _talk like this_? 

"Week and a half. It isn't the  _same_ ," he whines. He tilts his head towards his arm. His phone vibrates, the reminder it's six-thirty, thirty minutes until dinner  _with_  his boyfriend. 

He sighs. "Ask your mother." 

"I  _did_. I texted her. She said it's fine. We can eat in my room," he answers, flashing his phone screen. Carter slips from under him. He does feel bad about not eating with his mother, even when she says it's fine, she's still his mother. 

"Eat with your mother."

"Then eat at the table with us. Or sit I guess." He pouts digging his chin into the god's shoulder. "Mom likes you. Get to know her." 

Horus hums. "I can't say no when you pout." He grabs his hand rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. It seems like he can't say no even if he  _doesn't_  pout. Only a few times, when it comes to something about hosting or Carter  _insisting_  that he needs him. 

"I  _know_ ," the pout turns smile, as he leans against him. 

"Brat."

\---//---

Carter unintentionally sits close to Horus,  _actually_  moves his seat towards him, the smile and look from Mom makes him blush. He wants to reconsider this, but it's halfway through dinner. Horus is shooting him smiles the whole time. He's agreed to drink some coffee and what Carter offers him. 

Mom talks stiff, Horus is a king and one of the most powerful gods who deserves his respect. A few times she gives him weird looks when he responses to the god 'rudely'. "I'm so glad you join us, my king," Ruby says when she finishes her dinner. 

This is one of the times he gets a smile. "Oh, it wasn't an issue. Your son wouldn't stop asking." He takes a drink of coffee. It's one of the things he likes that has access to.

Carter huffs. "Don't say it  _like_  that." 

"I'll say it however I like." 

"I hope he hasn't caused you trouble," Mom says. 

Carter groans before he can finish his dinner. He groans even louder when Horus kisses his forehead. "Carter? Be problematic? I can only hope," he says after another kiss.  _Is it okay for me to kiss you in front of Ruby?_

_Don't do it excessively please_. "It isn't like I'm a good kid here and not when I'm with him. You know I'm a good kid Mom." She's smiling, it's enough to make Carter want to kiss him on the lips. 

"I was a teenager too Carter." 

Horus lets out that little laugh. Carter stands up. "I'm going to do my homework." He elbows the god in the shoulder. "You coming?" He grabs his drink. Of course he's coming. Where else would he go. 

He's his.

\---//---

Carter huffs, turns in his chair to look at the god. Horus is  _smart_  yet not  _applicable_  right now. He's done practically, save for a few English questions and one geometry question left. It would just be nice if the god could help. 

He kicks his feet on the bed. Horus pretends to be sleeping, rolling on his side and jokingly stuffing his head beneath a pillow. "Don't go to bed  _on_  me, suppose to be  _with_  me," he complains. He drags his English book on his lap. 

The god laughs. "You can wake me up. I have to ask," as a god and king, "what's with you and the demons?" And as his boyfriend, "Are you alright?" 

He huffs. " _Yes_. Burning off excess energy." Carter flips pages absentmindedly in his book. "There has been an increase in demons,  _dear_."

Horus hums. "You've been hunting them down,  _darling_ , it looks like there's an increase since you've hunted them down." 

"There  _is_  an increase. Sadie's noticed it and she doesn't hunt." Divine blood makes them more attractive to gods and demons a like, but he wants Horus to trust him on this. He knows what he's talking about. 

There's  _that_  look. He's seen it before, often accompanied by an exasperated sigh. "Guess I  _should_  trust my  _little_  prince." But he's not going to. 

Carter frowns, only for a second. He's not attempting to correct the god's colloquialisms. It's glaringly obvious, he has to remember Horus didn't  _learn_  English, he uses spells, and spells don't come with societal rules packed in. 

"Maybe you should," he adds. The literature book on his lap is heavy, reminding him to finish (and that one annoying geometry problem). He turns his chair away from Horus, towards his desk, tossing the god the tv remote first. 

\---//---

His first thought is, _I hope Sadie's okay_. The second thing that happens is his mind reeling through what happened. 

They're out, there's a demon, and something goes terribly  _wrong_  (a Kane family motto).

Carter and Sadie are out, there's a demon they're following. Sadie looks absolutely bored, her wand dragging down. She's never been one for this sort of stuff, just preferring the thrill, high, rush, of magic. He likes it, the running off of his extra energy not involving gym class. 

And they're doing fine, his avatar feels  _so good_ , but these kids are  _Kanes_. 

It's a basic utility-headed demon, Corkscrew, and one scared-faced one (reminiscent of Face of Horror).

These demons are stronger than ones they've dealt with before (or what they're use to). And something happens, the demon almost hits him, swiveling to attack Sadie. Before he can react, he's snagged by the waist, thrown into the  _Duat_. Rapidly Sadie is there too, with a disgruntled yelp.

So now they're both in the  _Duat_ , with different circumstances. Before he can asked Sadie, someone beats him to it, all too familiar voice ringing. 

"Are you okay,  _little Kane_?" Horus asks. There's a strange reverence he doesn't know, a type of respect he hasn't heard in a while. Something else, the unnatural tenseness, his  _kopesh,_ light layer of sand and blood smeared,resting by Carter's head so close he could cut himself on it. 

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She sits up, running a hand through blond hair. Her staff disappears buried in the  _Duat_. "Carter?"

"I'm okay." He sits up, his hand grips the back of Horus' neck to give leverage. His pulse is rapid, thrumming beneath divine skin. Carter has a tightness in his chest.  _Birdie_? 

  
_Quiet_. "Little Kane, do you want dinner? Mother says I should feed  _you._ " Carter will stay for dinner even if he doesn't want it. He's probably in some form of trouble with him.

Sadie grins. " _Sure_." A change of scenery, Carter is still beneath his god, the heavy beating of divinities. "Isis makes you do a lot." 

Horus shrugs. He considers thinking about letting Carter up, a quick hands in his hair massages him. He moves off, his arm quickly snags around his waist, holding him tightly to him. He's warm, in the slightly expose expanse between pieces of his armor, sharp hips are coated in light sweat. 

It's relative silence. Carter wants to ask

Horus about what's wrong but he can't ask in front of Sadie because he  _won't_   _answer_ (something about pride).

"This is were you go every night," Sadie says, when she's mostly done with her food, "maybe you're not too stupid." She grins, "This isn't bad." 

Carter rolls his eyes. "I already knew that." Horus, nose in his hair, snorts, soft pat to his hip. He's been like that most of dinner, barely talking as the kids do. At one point it seemed like he'd fallen asleep, pulse slowing considerably. 

She laughs. "Whatever you say, brother." She gestures at Horus, mouthing  _Is he okay_? 

Elbowing Horus in his side, he mouths back  _Yeah_. People shouldn't be able to notice when his king's off. That's weakness. His king can't be seen as weak. 

Horus sits up, begrudgingly removing himself from his side. His eyes aren't focused, darting around everywhere, taking everything in. His hands, resting beneath the table, flex, high strung. 

 

"Spend the night?" he asks. 

Sadie interjects (with the best intentions), "Dad's coming home in the morning." 

" _Oh well_." Carter bites the inside of his cheek. Horus deserves his attention at the moment. Until his king calms down, normal self. Plus, he wants to talk to him, and mentally isn't the same. 

The god interrupts before she can say anything else. "I'm not leaving Carter alone."

\---//---

Carter considers it lucky that Horus can be occupied with a puzzle. He sits calmly at the kitchen island, attempting to get the wooden ball to fall out. He's mostly failing. 

Mom asks him about the demon. Sadie isn't home, out at her friends. Mom and him discuss, at length, the demons until Horus' intervention part. He doesn't realize the conversation has turned to him, intently staring down his puzzle. Carter nudges him, his head snapping up quickly. 

"Isis asked me to. Something about the age." He gives a content hum as the ball is loosened by a block removal. "Older demons  are stronger, the  _Is'fet_  is… _cleaner_. Younger demons are diluted, not as powerful." 

Carter notices Horus has calmed considerably. "Let me guess, we've mostly been dealing with younger ones." He leans back against the counter, phone vibrating gently. 

**Sadie (2:48 PM):**

_u talking 2 mom??_

**Carter (2:50 PM):**

_Yeah. Easier to explain it out loud when you get home._

Horus nods. "They spawn back faster. Last time I knew of the  _Is'fet_  ones was about 400 years? Modern magicians don't stand a chance." He says it simply, pulling at his puzzle. 

Mom says something under her breath, Horus rolls his eyes. "That's nice to know," she says (he doesn't pick up on the sarcasm). Her fingers trace golden hieroglyphs across the granite. Someone will have to tell Dad and Amos. "I'll need to talk to Isis." 

She straightens out, standing up. "I'm going back to campus, I have some work to do still. Call me if you need anything." She kisses Carter's forehead. She says something to Horus as well, whispering in his ear and kissing him the same. 

Horus breaks out slowly into a large grin. "Carter, I'm getting another puzzle." 

"What did she say to you?" he asks, watching him retreat towards his room. A few minutes before he's back down, another locked-ball puzzle. 

"She said she's glad I took care of her kids and that you're safe." He lays down on the couch, fingers drifting across the puzzle surface. 

Carter bites his lip. She praised Horus, which is always good. "You're so good," he says softly. The god laughs. "But earlier, what happened?" 

There's no pause, "Mother said you were at risk of dying, being injured. I'm not letting that happen again."  He speaks a bit louder, voice laced with magic, "After all, you're mine." He is. Horus doesn't need to persuade him. 

He figures he's grinning, easy cockiness that comes with the position. "That's cute. Do you want anything?" 

 

"I'd  _like_  coffee." He quiets down, focuses all intent on the puzzle. They aren't hard, but Horus tends to not think things out. A crack of wood, a muttered  _Oops_ , and a faint reconstruction spell. 

Horus watches him go up the stairs. Maybe he hasn't calmed completely, quietly speaking Ancient Egyptian beneath his breath, to himself. Until he comes back down does he quiet, smiling even as he forces him to move. The god sits up for a minute, letting Carter sit down then settles, head in his lap. 

His bag sits on the floor, reminders that he needs to do his work, yet there's Horus. He only works on his literature reading so attention can be paid to him. 

\---//---

Carter nudges the god awake, knocking him gently on the head. There's always other ways to get him up but this is the most effective, showcased by Horus' fingers catching his wrist in a vice grip. " _Don't_ ," he says, sitting up. 

"What Kane?" He tilts his head when Carter settles on his lap, grinning during a quick kiss. 

His hands tuck themselves underneath leather. Horus was definitely injured earlier, demons don't bleed. Gods bleed, Bast bled, Apophis bled, Sobek bled, his king too can bleed. (Why would his own blood be on his weapon?)

He would have healed by now but this is Horus whose magic tends to be weird. Wherever he got hit has to be on his upper body, legs the same sculpture. (No armor was damaged when he saw him in the  _Duat_  but concealment spells exist.)

Carter gets armor off. Pressing a kiss to his jaw so the questions don't start, his hands start mapping for anything, over defined muscles (nice) for anything hidden. 

There. Beneath his ribs on the right and slightly turning to his back. 

"Bastard," he doesn't mean to say it, tumbling out of sheer emotions (he can't name them), pressing his fingers roughly against it. A sharp hiss of pain sounds in his ears. "Why aren't you healing?" 

He makes no effort to remove Carter's hand, his own hands twitching on his lap. His inner monologue is along the lines of  _don't throw him on the floor don't throw him on the floor don't throw_ \- "It's deep, I'd have to leave and see Mother or Hath. Or the deeper  _Duat_. I'm fine." 

"No you're not." He lets up on his cut, cupping his cheeks. "Come on, get healed, please. I'll be fine by myself. Nothing can get in." 

"No." Horus moves beneath him. "I'm fine. I'll wait until you leave tomorrow. No, don't frown." He kisses his cheek, nuzzling him softly. "I'm not in any pain, dear."

Carter shakes his head. Sometimes, he can forget that Horus is a god, he acts mortal enough. Times like these are his reminder Horus is divine. Mortals have the sense to take care of themselves, the urge to live, they have  _mortality_. Horus doesn't; the godly urge to live is by-passed by the fact he can be revived, no damage is permanent (exceptions of course). 

"Either you get healed by one of them, or I'm going to bandage you up like you're a child. No other option." 

Carter bandages him. Horus doesn't say anything, but complies with what he's ask, wincing when Carter cleans it with peroxide. Carter bites his tongue the whole time, not going to add even more insult to the injury. 

Horus only  _really_  complains when he can't put his armor back on. "But Kane it's cold." Quickly remedied by giving him a hoodie, a subtle look of content crosses his face. 

\---//---

Horus combs his hair, scratching at the roots. "Once Julius comes home I won't be able to see you," he says, almost whining. A close reiteration of something they've talked about before. 

"There's always,"  _talking like this_. He taps his temple, smiling at him. 

"Not the same. I can't protect you like that." The derivation from early. A gentle pull in his hair. "Where's your necklace?" 

"In Brooklyn." Far away. Other side of the country. The power is still tempting. "I'm not getting it, and I'm not wearing it." He's not allowed. 

Horus frowns. His free hand lays in his lap. Idly his fingers twitch. His voice is strained when he talks. "I'm going to get you one, a different one, and you're going to wear it." His tone is final.

"I'm fine," a sharp tug in his hair, he winces slightly. 

"Right...right back." Horus gives him a kiss. He disappears for under a minute. And when he returns, he's stuck on their kitchen balcony. Carter gives him permission. Maybe he should have left him out there. 

Horus shoots him a smile, resettling on his lap. He forgoes the armor, linen skirt and Carter's sweatshirt. From the sweatshirt pocket he pulls out his  _wadjet_ , Carter appreciates the sheer mortal-ness of it all. Him in some mortal clothes with the glow of the television framing the left side of his face and tinting the linen light blue. 

It's really what Horus is. Someone between two worlds, old and modern. Maybe he'll modernize more, probably not. He's stubborn, so far the only god he's seen to not  _fully_ modernize. Makes no effort of his own, only when Carter asks. 

"...can't tap into it. It's only for a... _shield_." Scrunches his nose up. "Poor choice of words actually." Horus rotates the wadjet in his hands. Carter feels the magic Horus embeds in it. It's slightly unconfined, rolling off in a multitude of directions. "Like when we first met." He doesn't mention that Set was close to killing him. 

"Right." He takes the amulet as its offered, puts it on to stop Horus' insistence. The amulet is lighter than before. "I'm only wearing this until dad leaves."

"And when is  _that_?"

"Week and a half?" Give or take.

Horus whines pretty loudly. A week and a half is nothing in godly time. 

"Stop whining," he kisses him, a quick peck. Horus hums, his hands grip his sweatshirt. How he actually fits in his sweatshirt is a mystery to him. Carter's sort of 'scrawny' and Horus is sort of 'buff'. Maybe Horus changed his size just for this occasion. Something. 

Carter's hand rests on his back as Horus leans into his shoulder. He seems content. "And you could always go with me on demon hunts," he offers, a perk up. 

It's amusing to watch Horus squirm when he rubs the small of his back. His free hand bunches up in the linen. 

Horus nods. " _Could_." 

It's really quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another thing almost done. that parental au? kaputt. work in progress. alt und hässlich. have another thing that is kinda good. & another idea involving marzipan & chinese food. 
> 
> please leaves kudos/comments if you could!


	17. carter in a skirt is discussed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wish it was that good.

horus will admit that he has some not so great ideas. but usually it only happens every few (hundred) years. this one seemed like a good idea. take your host/boyfriend to work day.

well, carter's been before, usually as a  _ba_ , invisible to most. isis can see him, weird little looks like they aren't okay. and hathor, who does more protecting kane than he does. 

hathor has admitted, "you're cute together, dear, stop worrying." he won't admit to worry, not in front of carter, the kid worries far more than he does and is easier to send into irrevocably anxiety. he takes a lot to subdue, slightly exhausting. 

as much as he tries to tell himself their dating is okay, mother does have a point behind her looks. it's shameful, the part of him that needs to protect the kid won't let him encounter that shame and ridicule. carter says that it's common in his time too, mostly with older people. one way or another carter will be shamed and that makes his-

carter elbows him in the side. "do i have to go? prefer if you waited for the normal time." 

horus huffs. "i'd  _prefer_  if you went, yes. little prince?" he cocks his head, hands smoothing the couch he sits on. it's only carter and the little kane and his cousin home so they aren't hidden in his room. 

he mutters ' _little prince_ ' beneath his breath. the term makes him squirm, good squirm, smiling with what he  _knows_  is pride. "why?" his voice cracks. 

"why  _not_? it's short, all you need to do is sit there and talk when i say so. be cute and intimidating." a false air of safety. 

the kid bites his lip. "... _fine_. but you're taking me to dinner." 

he scoots closer, kissing the side of his head. "of course, little prince."

\---//---

horus waves isis over. even if she doesn't approve of  _this_ , she can still listen to her king. carter, who leans against him, doesn't look up, but discreetly points at mother. it takes him a minute to catch on, noticing nephthys trailing silently behind her twin as always. this mortal feeling washes over him, says that he should thank her for rearing him, nursing him. 

"yes dear?" isis voice cuts through, nephthys waves meekly to kane from behind. kane, the good kid, waves back, smiling like his usual cute self.

maybe he should have set here. he should know even if he doesn't trust him.  _no_. something to use against him, and no harm will come to kane under his care.

"carter's coming to the meeting tonight," he says. isis frowns, a muttered comment about his 'toy.' "i know both of you will make sure he's fine. keep him safe."

carter sits up, leisurely reaching for another piece of honey bread. "is that necessary? how at risk do you think i'll be?" he looks at him analytically over his bread.  _you're perfectly capable, my king_.  

  
_quiet, little prince_. "it's just a precaution," he replies, smiling at him. 

"of course, child." she smiles at him, "but whose going to go after him?" her smiles says of course someone will. carter's a mortal, a strong mortal who has proven himself time and time again, but still mortal. he doesn't trust most of the gods.

"just a precaution." the smile is strained, a bit painful. 

carter interjects, "you're a bit paranoid." he raises a brow, offers him a dried fig.

he repeats his earlier statement, a bit gently with his kid.

\---//---

"you're both ridiculous." carter is slight enough to fit beside him on the throne. perhaps he should get him his own seat, but for now this can do. 

hathor smiles, "all i'm saying is he gets more if he takes you to a traditional meeting. you'll look good in a skirt." he'd be a liar if he said he hadn't thought of it before. 

horus grins, "i would like it as well." a blush overcomes his prince's face. it's adorable. 

he stutters out, "i wore a skirt once. not my fault you didn't notice." yes, when he attempting to revive ra and horus couldn't give less then a damn about the kid. 

jokingly he pouts. "doesn't count." he looks around for kane's assurance, hand grips the back of his neck, a bit of an awkward angle. he presses his lips to his and is met with eager force. his free hand occupies itself with the bottom of his shirt, carter still wears button ups on occasion. 

carter bites his lip then pulls back. he still stutters. " _fine_. later. now i have to find an excuse to get you in a suit." he fixes his shirt, smooths his hair back down. he takes a deep breath, then smiles up at him. "so i don't have to do anything during this?" 

"yes. your main concern is sobek. don't react. that thing you do where you panic? don't do that." carter doesn't mean to, yet it's better to be safe than sorry. if he panics that's weakness and sobek will pounce.

horus wraps his arm around his waist, this should be fine. carter relaxes against him.

\---//---

the meeting drags on. once he has to jolt kane awake, slight magic from his fingers into him. that works, a slow glance at him and it's  _cute_. 

kane's right though, this meeting has dragged on for an unrighteous amount of time. he could send carter to bed, people less important than him have left already. he could also call said meeting to an end. maybe he should. nothing important has been said. 

next time carter slips asleep, horus does stop the meeting. his head against his shoulder he mutters  _thanks king_. and he response is  _of course prince_. 

horus hooks him around his waist.  _i could carry you_ , he only offers it to elicit a response. but then kane hums, almost purring, rubbing his head against his shoulder. and it's  _adorable_ , horus' fingers twitch at the prospect. carter doesn't weigh anything, technically  _not true,_  but he  _feels_  like nothing when you're as strong as horus.

isis eventually drifts over to the throne, looking at her son with an unreadable look. "you didn't need the child's protection after all," she notes, the look moves to carter.

horus gives her a lazy smile. "better safe." he knows kane's listening, subtly moving his head to catch more of the conversation. 

\---//---

carter nuzzles into his shoulder. "you're paranoid for nothing," he comments, "nobody even looked at me." he squeezes his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

still in the throne, watching with predation at anyone who wanders close. it's an impulse, has to protect. he shrugs. "better safe." horus ignores the idea, understands about, that set is going to get his host. he enjoys  _sparring_  uncle but he knows that if its for the kid's protection it won't be friendly. 

" _paranoid_ ," he stresses. he smiles -  _cute -_ pulling on his hand. 

he huffs, swatting at him. 

carter laughs softly. the easiest way to describe carter is  _nice_.  _everything_. "things i've learned about you tonight: paranoia, weird kinks." he's known about his protective tendencies obviously. 

his mind has to rack about the word  _kink_. hathor doesn't know. as far as he knows it's stiffness in the joints. "kink?"

another laugh, this one a bit awkward. "uh, it's a thing you'd do, like a ,  _er_ , sexy thing but not really admit to it." 

"just because i put you in a skirt doesn't mean i intend on having sex with you." he doesn't think it over. a blush blooms across his prince's face and warms up his shoulder. 

"right," his voice is strained, sitting up and looking away. that's not what he intended to happen, tugs on their hands. 

"i mean it," he adds. kane and sex are two words that don't go together. 

carter hums. "i know."

\---//---

"would you agree to go to another meeting?" horus cocks his head at carter. it's been a few weeks since the first one and that one went fine. no reason he can't bring him again. 

"maybe i want to stay in." the kid shifts, slips out of his shirt. "watch movies and cuddle with my boyfriend. well, you never watch the movies but i  _know_  you'll cuddle." shoots him a smile. 

"i like taking you out." wrings his hands. yes, he can't pay attention to movies very well but if carter wants to-

carter sighs. "i  _know_  you do. but we don't always have to. i'll go next time." 

horus huffs. "i'm keeping you to that." little prince's fingers tuck underneath the shoulder parts of his armor, tugging at it. "i'll get it." he shifts out of it, little prince humming. 

he adds in, "if i pay attention do i get something?" 

the kid snorts. "what am i going to do with you?" 

he frowns. "what does  _that_  mean?"

carter hums, patting his cheek. "just  _relax_. not everything is a chain of events.  _relax_. enjoy yourself." he kisses his head, a short laugh as he's pulled down on the bed. kane hums, pulling himself on his lap which was the next step. 

"tell you what," he places his hands against his cheeks. "watch a few movies with me and  _relax_ , then i'll wear the skirt. alright?" 

he breath catches.  _that_  counts as a reward. "to bed, you wear it to bed." pushes into his hand, that sounds  _so nice_. 

" _okay_ ," carter pats his cheek. "next time we can go to a meeting. alternate."

horus kisses his hand. "maybe. it depends on how good you look in the skirt." probably good, and carter could still go to one every few months. 

" _oh my gods_."

he rolls his eyes. "i'm ridiculous, i know."


	18. horus still likes attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carter gets a boyfriend for his birthday.

"I've forgiven you about Ra. Can't I visit my favorite host? It is your birthday." The kid's bed is soft. He smiles at Carter, his host blushing. 

"You said you'd crush me like a gnat." Carter stares him down, seemingly awkward in his room. He isn't over that somehow. Things said in the spur of the moment. Sure, his point still stands, yet if he really thinks it over, he's going to protect Carter more than anything.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm over it, kid. I could never stay mad at you." He has a plan. He watches the arch of his neck into his collar bone, the way he thinks it over, scratching behind his ear. 

Carter sighs. "Did you get me a present?" And that's  _adorable_. His voice is pitched a little higher, a strain to his ears. 

"Did you get  _me_  one?" 

"No."

"There's your answer." Different circumstances obviously. And he wouldn't know what to get Kane. "I, of course," he leans forward and grips his wrist, " _did_  have ideas." 

Thankfully the kid doesn't pull back, just sort of looks at him. "Really?" He can't read his face, pulling him on the bed. Unfortunately they're still closed off, neither of them haven spoken through their link. 

He nods. "I'm your  _king_ , I'm  _always_  thinking about you." A sharp breath. "After all, I know you pretty well. I saw plenty with you as my Eye." One and the same one and the same. Same feelings same thoughts. Carter's pulse increases. "Next year I'll get you a present, granted you return the favor." 

A little grin. "That's a bit of a risk." Horus hums, gripping the back of his neck, Carter breathes faster. The kid isn't leaning out, in fact he leans in. 

Horus focuses on his increased pulse. That's a good thing, means the kid's excited. Also helps focus Horus to this form. It seems like he's up for this. And if he's not he'll stop. Nothing to loose.

He says, "Take the risk," pulling him in closer. 

Carter's staring, looks down at something than looks lat him. " _Yeah_." His eyes are  _so_  brown like someone  _else_  he knows. He tries to ignore that.  _She_  would be in support of this (he could ask his other wife too, depending on which form he's in). Getting another consort. 

He gives him another smile. Then kisses him. 

Carter's as soft as he expected. How could the kid be anything  _but_. His pulse skips a beat, kid tensing briefly. Only  _briefly_  before he awkwardly kisses back. 

It's been  _so long_  for him. Two thousand years of pent up frustration bubbles up, missing  _her_ , yearning for physical contact. His hand shifts from his wrist to link their fingers together. Real contact from someone he actually adores, so soft and new and sweet and virginal–

The kid breaks contact, taking a deep breath. But he doesn't  _break contact,_  brushing their noses together and it's a bit of fumbling. Another breath then he starts the kissing again. A little gasp when his hair is pulled. Not rough, just to elicit a response. A great little sound, rouses something  _ **old**_  inside of him. Biting his lip, drawing a moan from the kid. Old and primordial surges in him, impatiently pulling on Kane's hand.

Carter fumbles. "W-what?" The stammering is adorable, his hair mussed up. His eyes are wide, he can practically hear his heart beating. 

"Nothing, you're fine." Straddles him on his lap, his hands finding themselves back in his hair. " _Better than fine_." He kisses his brow. " _So good, you're so good_ ,  _I adore you_." He's slipped into Kemetic he knows. 

This is all off plan. Give the kid a happy birthday, kiss him some, maybe have sex, then ask the kid to be his (little) consort. During this he was suppose to be normal, calm and cool, making Kane flustered. But no, all he has is the feeling of Kane's arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

The kid grins. "Right. More kissing." Even better when he starts it, sweeter and more tentative.

Next time he needs an air break, Horus peppers his neck with kisses. Carter tilts his head back, squirming beneath him, slim hips brushing against his. A loud moan, peaks his interest, humming against him. 

Carter's hand grips the back of his neck. Momentarily he tenses, reminding himself he's not trying to strangle him. The kid's  _ **safety**_. "That–that's really nice." He pulls Horus closer, rolling his hips. 

  
_That's_  nice. It's embarrassing how he responds. He sounds like some virgin, sensitive and he flushes. So long since he's been with some one, and this form is new. He breaks contact. "How far? How far can we go?" The kid flushes deeper  _somehow_ , staring at him. He doesn't have to, completely okay if he doesn't want to. He's content with cuddling, physical contact with his little consort. (Still has to ask, but why would he say no?)

He bites his lip. "How far is far?"

Talking about sex is weird. His parents/siblings are fertility gods, his wives, hell, he  _kinda_  is too, part of the cycle. But he's also  _kinda_  a child, and so is Carter, and children shouldn't really talk about  _that_. "Uh, just, you know," nods his head in a direction. He has to say it. There's no way he'll get it. He's so innocent. " _Finish_  you."

"O-oh! Yeah–that, that sounds nice." 

Busies himself in Carter's neck, a surprisingly nice space. Kane trusts him to be so by his neck. "Happy birthday kid."

* * *

Carter's hair is wet. " _What_?" He smells like spice or a poor imitation of spice. He'll get Kane perfume that actually smells good. 

Horus huffs. "Be my boyfriend. Consort. Whatever you want to call it." He can give Carter whatever he wants, Carter can give him what he needs ( _ **attention**_ ). He could get it from his available wife, which he's tried, and none of its the same. 

He's completely fine if he says no. Right. Totally. 

He scratches at his wrist. Horus cocks his head. Necks and wrists – too vulnerable to be played with and yet—

"Yeah. I'll date you." Kisses his cheek. There's a tentative push in his mind, attempting to restart communication. It still exists, but rusted. "You're kind of cute." 

Can't help the grin. "You're damnably adorable." 

And nice and eager and  _his_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my depression is kicking my ass so it'll take me awhile to update...but my new series should be out friday!!! it's a separate work because it's an au separate from this, & actually planned out! & my OTHER! new series will be out ???? leucos here has a lot of plans. i'm tired.


	19. horus should never be taken to a birthday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter sixteen

Horus  _sleeps_  with his head in his lap, stretched out on the couch. Carter and Sadie do something with the television which immediately lost his attention. Ruby sits just outside of the living room, still in earshot but out of the way, two piles of paper on either side of her. 

The darling prince has been trying to not move, a consideration to him, but it's difficult to  _sleep_  with all the yelling. He  _could_  fall asleep if not for that. 

Sadie, feet pulled up on the chair and covered by a blanket, shoots Carter a jackal grin. "You loose  _again_." 

He huffs. "I don't  _know_  this system," is his defense. "Don't look at me like that," is directed to Horus, playfully swatting his head. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, offering it to him. It keeps him occupied, puzzle games with varying levels of enjoyability. 

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Horus prods, twisting on his back. It's a fighting game, and he's learned before to not apply what he knows to these (through Carter's trial and error). 

Carter chimes in. "It's like the other one we play but less violent. And with weapons."

"Plus the plane is different, 3D instead of 2D, so it's better. It's why brother dearest can't win," Sadie finishes. His host's anger spikes, huffing. 

"Oh,  _shut_  up," he bites his tongue. Ruby's absence from the room gives him freedom to give him a quick kiss. The kid relaxes some, thighs loosen up and shoulders relax. He wins the match as Sadie gags. 

" _Un_ fair," she whines. 

Horus glances at his Kane, then adds, "I'd kiss you but you're a bit too young for me." Carter smiles faintly. A soft sense of domination, the most he's ever gotten out of him, his arm resting on his shoulder, pinning him down. (not truthfully, it would be easy to get out of course, but it makes the kid more of him.) 

He twists on his side, pressing his face into Carter's smooth stomach.  _Ka-ne,_ he whines _._  He rubs the back of his neck, playing one handed, the god hiding his purring. He's fine with not being paid attention to as long as his boyfriend is near. That's what he tries to think, a sinking feeling in his magic to claim the kid. 

Sadie pauses as  **ROUND FOUR**  shows up on the screen. " _You're_  the  _baby_  of this family," she points out. Ruby, still in the other room, laughs a bit too loudly. They're two parts of Isis, his annoying little sister with no  _ **true**_  malevolent intent living with her other facet of an angry, malicious widow and mother. 

"When did  _you_  have a birthday?" It's December, his birthday slowly approaching and kids on that 'religious' ( _ **hah**_ ) holiday. He's hyperaware of Carter's birthdays, passed months ago. 

Sadie snorts. "You went out to dinner with us." That stirs memories. 

-

  
_"A glamour would work just fine. I can wear my_ good _armor," he offers. He watches amused as Carter huffs and gestures at the bed. Already the top part of his armor has been removed._

_"But Mom bought you clothes. Plus Sadie wants you there," he says, pouting, kneading his thighs. It would make all of them – Horus excluded – happy. "They're counting on me to get you there." He wants to point out that Carter isn't dressed yet, only in khakis. (_ two possible reasons: one, it's more of a hassle to get horus dressed. or two: the kid does it to tease him and keep his attention. _)_

_Horus sighs. He kisses the top of his head of curly hair. "I don't care, brat." It's a lie, it will always be a lie, yet his prince does relax._

_Carter, who is a few blessed inches shorter, smiles. "They_ should _fit. I made sure she didn't get anything too gaudy." He settles on the bed, laying on his back, making option two correct._

_As he pulls on a white undershirt, which fits, the kid says with a voice crack, "At graduation in a few years, I was going to ask you to dress nicely but...."_

_"It's different if it's for_ you _, kid," he says, tapping their feet together. There isn't the need but the urge to tack on,_ I'd do anything for you _. Given the way the kid blanches, he likely did. Playfully he cocks an eyebrow, hooks his thumbs in the skirt of his armor, Carter looking away quickly, adorable blush blooming over the discoloration._

_"You, uh, should put the shirt on first. Easier to tuck in that way," he says. He helps him button up, Horus keeps his comments to himself because of Carter's smile. He sighs wistfully. "I've always wanted you in nice clothes."_

_Horus can't look at him. Something he_ wanted _and he didn't give it to him. He bites his cheek. He's certain he doesn't stop it until they get to the restaurant._

_He sits with Ruby, across from the kid and little Kane, nestled in the corner. It's a good spot, easy to see everyone and glare at the server. Ruby says softly, the ever doting mother, in the most archaic form of his language, "_ **Stop biting** _." With no comment on his general possessiveness he keeps it up, Carter's feet tangled up with his, arm on the windowsill._

_"How old are you?" he asks, unsure how old she was at the beginning of all of this. Carter's on the cusp of a birthday, climbing towards seventeen._

_Sadie, dressed in what can be described as 'modest yet would make Isis moderately upset', looks over the lip of her menu. "Oh, fifth-teen." It's a vaguely tired response._

Did you get her a present _? Horus asks. A nagging sense to get her a gift._

Don't worry, I put your name on it _. He smiles at him, curly hair over the collar of his shirt. "Are you eating?" he asks, poking at his menu. The kid rubs his calf with his foot. Logically, he knows it's Carter playing around, but there's always a component of keeping him to this form._

-

"Oh, that's right," he says, muffled against Carter. The kid lets go of his neck. "You liked your present, right?" He's never asked what they (carter) got her. 

"I  _did_ ," the sound of plastic hitting the coffee table. A sense of anger from both kids. 

"Don't tell me you broke it," Carter groans from above. Horus doesn't particularly care for what's going on. He plays on the phone. He should probably intervene in this, the kid pulling heavily on his magic, acute senses alerting him to little Kane's rapidly growing pinnacle of magic. She's no threat to his kid, not to the point of danger, else he would step in. 

Ruby is in the room. "I ordered pizza. I assumed everyone's eating. You'll have to postpone your...tournament, I'm taking Sadie with me." He knows that tone, stern and not open for discussion. 

Sadie huffs. "Why not Carter?" 

"Because then she has to take  _me_ ," Horus interjects. The situation needs diffused, the pop of a cereal bag in the cabinet. "Much easier to take you. I  _hate_  the car." 

Little Kane mutters, "All they're going to do is neck." She stops arguing with Ruby, a few more minutes until they're alone. 

Horus looks up. "Well,  _can_  we?" he asks, fully expecting a  _no_. 

But then the kid shrugs. "Sure." He blushes though, straddling his thighs. He's shorter of course, stretched slightly with Horus's hand on his back and waist. The kid cups his cheeks, smiling adorably and his hair begs to be messed up. He hears the faint beat of his quick heartbeat. 

It's sweet when Carter initiates kisses. Fidgety and unsure after almost three years. They're on the cusp of having an anniversary and him a birthday. 

The kid rearranges himself, less stretched. It causes a slight kink in Horus' neck, but it's worth it. Pulling on Kane's waist, a low whine is his gift. He's still bashful but now vocal. He growls in response, tangling his hand in his hair. 

Easily twisting them to lay his host down, gripping tighter, Carter breaks contact. "So, uh, we can do this later since I'm going to be out tomorrow. Make up for ignoring you. I figured you wouldn't say no," a little giggle. 

Nibbling on his ear, he presses their hips together, grinning at the mewl from the kid. "That works. I'm suppose to go out with your mother." 

He's so pliable, craning into him with a (gentle) simple pull of his hair. "Right. You'll have to borrow clothes, won't you?" His warm breath tickles his ear. He's submissive enough. His _boyfriend_ (such a nice term) twists out of his hold and curls into the couch. He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch. He turns off the video game, switching to the normal television. 

"Do I?" Slipping behind him, he tugs on his waist with an iron grip. Nuzzles the back of his neck. He moves too often. 

"I'd assume," he relaxes into his hold. _Someone's getting possessive_. 

_Someone got submissive_. He's content like that, listening to his host drone on about how he _should_ have a pair of jeans. Wean him off of glamours. Adapt him to modern life. He's plenty adapted. (comparatively, no.) He wears modern clothes on occasion, takes partial interest in modern entertainment and has ties outside of his host. 

* * *

"You do this with my mother often?" Horus asks, following Ruby around the store. He has a choice. He _can_ wander off on his own. He knows, however, that he's too hyperaware of everything to be trusted alone. 

There's also the demons running rampart. The insurgence of _Is'fet_ creatures, sworn by Set to not be his doing. Constantly he looks out for the beasts, keeping his host safe. But Carter isn't here. He slowly feeds the amulet magic to make up for it. Thankfully nothing has happened to warrant its activation. Knowing his luck, today's the day something happens and he's too far away to do anything. Carter's learned to hide his panic and distress so if anything happens he's unaware. 

"Very," she responds. She, unlike him, has an accent. "What would she like?" 

He isn't interested in Isis' birthday. "Oh, I don't know." Disinterested and unknowledgeable about modern wares. 

Ruby smirks at him. "Really? Because she knew what to get you." Like with Carter, he's taller than her, a sturdy woman that Isis could learn a few things from. 

"Father always gets her gifts. Or my aunt. She's pricey to shop for." He usually gets his name put on gifts. Unless he's younger, than he can indulge in some stupid craft. 

She laughs. "I never thought money was an issue."

"It's not." Slowly in modern times Isis has talked about getting him an allowance. Ridiculous, he's an adult. He can get money whenever he wants. When he used to pay for their dates, he didn't have to worry about how much. All he had to take note of Carter's worrying of where it came from. 

"I'll put your name on it, how about it?" She does the Kane thing, asking a question that isn't meant to be answered. 

He bites his cheek. "Whatever." _How are you doing, kid_? he asks, pouring a little more magic in. A few hours without talking makes him antsy. 

Minutes of trailing Ruby, then his _boyfriend_ chimes in.  _I'm fine, birdie. Are you alright? You don't have to stay with Mom the whole time_. He's mistaking his actions for needing his _host_ , not him restocking the amulet. 

_Oh, I couldn't do that. I can sustain myself without you._  He pulls on his _Duat_ signature to make the point. "When are we getting Carter?" he asks Ruby, her amused smile riles him up. He knows that the Kane family finds his (over)attachment funny. He sees why, Horus the Avenger so very wary of leaving his host-turned-boyfriend to the point of him being certain paranoia is something he can have and experience. 

"A few hours. At eight. Carry this," she says, handing him a pastel plastic bag. Three hours. His kid is at a college talking to Ruby's colleagues (for some odd reason she doesn't have to be there). Both of his parents warrant special attention. 

* * *

"Stop calling him that."

" _Baby_ Heru." 

The Kane kids argue above him. They forgot about the movie they put on. He doesn't mind, purring quietly at the mentions of his name. Carter's phone died some time ago so theirs nothing to focus his attention. 

Sadie laughs. "He's fourteen. He's the little baby of the family. Unless Mom has another kid–" Ruby's fake gagging from the kitchen. "Baby Heru Kane." 

Horus cackles. Carter looks at him from being nestled in his side. "Little Kane, that was _not_ how I intended to adopt your name." 

The kid stutters out, "He won't always be fourteen." It's very warm under their blanket. Part of him is grateful that he didn't wear his armor. The twinkling of various Christmas stars serve as the only (distracting) decoration. 

_Heru Kane_ , the kid repeats to him. He doesn't have a last name to attach to Carter. Titles, kingdoms, wealth. No official last name. 

It's evident Carter pays no mind to the movie. He fidgets against him, eyes closed. Or he falls asleep. The time peaked past midnight some time ago. Four hours until sunrise, the familiar give into his magic, slowly replenishing this form. Sustaining a body for days at a time is ridiculous, coupled with the days of lesser sunlight that plague this place (at least it's warm). 

Ruby, standing behind the couch, sighs loudly. "They made me stay up and they fall asleep." She knocks Sadie on the head, a groan as the girl slips further onto the couch. 

"It is pretty late."

"Can you take him to bed?"

"He hates being carried."

She smiles fondly. "I know. Sleeping on the couch isn't allowed."

He frowns. "I sleep on the couch."

She laughs quietly. "I can't control what you do." 

Horus nudges the kid awake. He'd rather have a cranky Carter as opposed to an angry one. "I never said you did," he answers, Carter's whine in his ear. He gently coaxes his host awake, playful pat to his side in response to the head shakes he gets. He brings up the carrying method, the loudest whimper of all. 

He slowly gets up, wrapping his arms around his neck. He mutters a _Fine_. Carter's very light yet strong, easy to support just under his knees. "I'll, uh, see you later," he says to Ruby. 

The easiest part is going up the stairs. Sets him down in bed, Carter pulling him down, grumbling about being woken up. Adorable, head tucked in his throat. 

(neither of the kids wake up till around ten. he doesn't sleep long, stays in bed with carter with at least far past the sun rise.)


	20. petulant children always find each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verbatim from the drafts: attempted fluff

 

"You're certainly tired," Carter quips, rubbing his neck. Horus wraps his arms around his waist, head in his lap. "Long day?" 

Horus sighs. He burrows into his lap. "I guess. I'm gon' nap," he says quietly. 

"Not on me I hope." He wants to get out of his coat first, get Horus off of his waist. He doesn't mind having the god on him, prefers it. Yet the awkward twist he has to do to hold his waist doesn't look comfortable. 

He almost thinks he's asleep, a few minutes for a response. "I can't sleep anywhere else," he mutters. And he doesn't sleep often. Even tucked into bed together Horus never truly _sleeps_. Carter only knows because he head butted him every night for a month and asked, " _You're not asleep, are you_?" with the immediate response of, " _Of course_." 

Carter pinches him. "Ever going to tell me why? Let me get up. I'm coming back." He stands, keeping in Horus' eyesight. He hangs his coat up, stuffing his book bag under the the shoe box. He grabs a blanket off the arm chair and the remote, getting pulled down onto the couch immediately afterwards. 

Horus grumbles, tucking his head into his lap. "You're so cruel," he murmurs. "Let me sleep," he says, rubbing his cheek against his jeans. Purring softly, forehead resting against his hip, the blanket tucked on top of him. 

"You're such a _baby_ ," he says, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He scratches him behind the ear for a while. If he checks the _Duat_  there's an actual bird-headed man, bloodied beak and gold-ish feathers, cuddled up in a blanket seemingly asleep. A surreal feeling to run his fingers _through_ the feathers but not _feel_ them. Judging by the way the god leans into it, _he_ can feel it just fine. 

_Is this why you like being pet_? he asks. There isn't an answer, not that he expected one. 

Carter watches TV for a few hours. Mom and Sadie get home around six, the noise doesn't stir the god at all. He lies through his teeth and says he ate dinner to get Mom off his back. Sadie retreats to her room after a flippant glance at them. 

Around eleven o'clock, he tries to get up. Horus whines in his sleep, magic languidly holding him down. Carter could get up with some resistance, yet there's something about Horus that makes him stay. He rubs his cheek, coaxing him up slowly. A muffled, "What time is it?" followed by him shifting onto his back. 

"Eleven. You slept for eight hours," Carter says, grinning at his boyfriend's groan. He gently gets his lap freed, kneeling by his head. "I have to go to bed. You're coming with me, right?" He picks at the blanket.

He whines. "That's not very long." He sits up, rubbing his eyes like a child. The god tugs on his armor, righting it against him. His lapis-lazuli armband is twisted so Carter takes the liberty of fixing it. 

"More than I thought you would," he says, kissing his cheek. He pulls him up closer, grinning. "You're _so_ cute." Carter laughs at the flustered god, brushing his nose across his cheek. "Does this mean you trust me?" 

Horus snorts. "Not too much. Let's go." _I'm joking, kid, stop looking like that_. He stands, extending a hand to him. It's a few minutes, climbing up the stairs, Horus grumbling about time passage.

The god mumbles, "I'll take you to breakfast. Or dinner. Get you a gift. Make up for _this_." 

Carter smiles. "It's cool. You're pretty cute tired." Once in his room, Horus slips himself out of his armor. He snaps his arm band off, tossing it on the side table, the crack of beads hitting wood. The god is a nimble thing, getting behind him easily. 

"I'll go sleep somewhere else."

"No you won't." He's not cocky (but _really_ , where else could he sleep?) with Horus admitting to not being able to sleep elsewhere. "Come on, birdie." What originally had been a fun nickname turned into one of the only nickname he can use. Once he called him _babe_ , with Horus snapping _I'm not an infant_ and shutting down for a day and not responding. (Until Carter started pouting and rubbing his face against his neck.) 

Horus rolls his eyes. " _Fine,_ kid. You're changing, right?" He looks at him, head cocked. "You tend to be cranky when you don't." 

He ignores his comment. "Yeah, I am." He tugs the hem of his shirt up. He pulls his shirt higher. Horus glances away, blush spiraling on his cheeks. "You want a shirt?" He prefers Horus without a shirt, truthfully. He likes the slimmer form of Horus he's adopted. (Carter doesn't really know _what_ he likes, all he knows is he likes _Horus_ , even with his ever changing minute traits.) 

The god shrugs. "Do I?" He moves, slipping under the blanket. He's a tired child. 

"Don't worry about it." Carter flips on the TV, plugging his phone in. He slides next to him. "Move for a second." Horus groans but doesn't question him. His head tucks beneath his chin. 

Horus sleeps pretty quick. Once he's sure he's _asleep_ asleep, he puts distance between them. 

* * *

 

Carter's sleepy bird of a boyfriend is fine come morning. It starts with him apologizing for his phone going off, Horus shushing him. "You're fine, kid. Hey." He pats his back. "You came back." 

"Course I did." He kisses his cheek twice. "Do you feel better?" 

Horus groans. "Yeah." He leans away, gently settling on top of his hips. "About last night. Do you want breakfast or dinner? Or I can get you a book or something." 

He grins. "You can be that cute every night. It would be great if my amazing boyfriend told why he was like that but–" he huffs. 

The god rolls his eyes. "You're spoilt. Those days where you come home and you act like a tired child because you've had a long day? That's all this was. Breakfast or dinner?" 

He hums. "Dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i know this says this is 20/21, but there's a lot more drabble ideas. it's just, i have three other full length projects for corus, and then a few for fire emblem. so the 21 chapters is mostly for me so my compulsiveness doesn't make me update it constantly.


	21. hearts of hearts of -- gods, why is saw a real franchise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw - thanks to sadie.

"How...Can someone explain to me how sharks end up in a water spout?" Horus sounds genuinely perplexed and more intrigued than Carter expected.

Carter glances down at him. "It's a cheap sci-fi movie. Don't over think it, babe."

"Yes, but–" Horus quiets with Carter laying his arm over his shoulder. "I, ah, what is sci-fi?" he asks, stammering. His body curls closer to him, pulling his blanket till he's just shoulders and head.

He lets the over drawn action scene fill the room. Horus watches it in rapture; Carter watches him while drowning in euphoria. His god twists further into him, mumbling about the movie in stilted Kemetic. His head tucked under and into Carter, knees pulled up on the couch, sandals discarded on the floor, he looks for all he's worth comfortable. (even his calloused fingers which twitch in their emptiness, steadily clasping themselves together.)

' _Hidden in my hearts of hearts of hearts_.' Horus had brought up during a dinner or lunch or luncheon, quietly and quietest by the final _heart_. It seemed, at this stage of their  _relationship_ , quote/un-quote, rude to verbally question him on the phrase. He nudged him and the explanation began with startling clarity.

First (his eyes trained solely on the hands in his lap): his kingdom, his people, his griffins, his birds. The sun of the desert. The sand finding its way everywhere. The gleam of his khopesh and the hook of a javelin. Hosts. 

Second (interested suddenly in the cups on the table): his family. Mothers. Aunts. Fathers. (' _I never quiet loved them as much as my siblings_.') Gentle brushings of a kohl brush as Mothers and Aunts _**teach**_ him and the eventual job accomplished by **_his own_** steady hands. **His wives**. (a lull, scentless breath replaced with wine.) Serket — _I have a knack for getting poisoned_ — and Hathor(-Sekhmet).

Third (carter leaned into his side): the firsts for everything. The first of many swords, combat avatars. The weight of crowns, north, south, double. His first marriage to each wife. Each original birth of a child. Carter — the first and final of mortal couplings.

Carter squeezes his shoulder, mumbling 'hearts of hearts of hearts' after a chaste kiss. "I asked you to forget I said that." Bold eyes still focus on the television.

"No one but I knows that you're a total sap." He rights himself. "Sci-fi means science fiction." His mouth quirks into a smile.

"So you're admitting science isn't real?" Horus asks, nuzzling into his chest at a particular scene with too much blood.

He sighs. "Science _is_ real, old man, it exists along side magic." A piece of popcorn hits the side of his face.

Sadie steps in, bowl tucked under her arm. "Hate to cock block you, boys – who am I kidding, I love doing it." She flops down beside Horus. Her shit eating grin is worrisome.

Horus huffs. "Does not that phrase imply that I was getting it in the first place?" His left hand fists in the side of Carter's shirt, tentatively looking at the screen again.

She tsks. "Carter, why are you making this poor boy watch this? It's obvious that he can't handle this."

He rolls his eyes. "He can change it if he wants." He kisses the top of his head, asking, _You_ are _alright_? His worry peaks. He never meant to force Horus into anything. But the god smiles, chirping. "See? He's fine."

She shakes her head. "No, no. I think I know a movie more his speed." She reaches for the remote, a glare in her eye he can't place. The category quickly changes to  **HORROR**  and Carter pushes out a shaky breath.

"Sadie–"

Her selection is picked, the dark loading screen.

"–you're going to give my boyfriend a heart attack–"

"Oh, I don't think I can't have those."

"–and I'm going to be mad at you for the rest of our lives."

Sadie pats his shoulder good-naturedly. "He will be _fine_. So will you." Carter is about to scold her but there is a very heavy and solid form that curls up into him. He glimpses a scene, an arm being fed through a power saw and an obscene amount of blood. "Oh! I should restart it."

Carter glares at her over the rigid form hiding against him. He rubs his back, opening his mind a little and _**gods**_ , Horus is in there no problem. His mouth opens, a slew of vitriol ready, but the god head butts his mouth close. "It is fine, princeling. I will handle this," he says, as loud as he can from his shoulder. His head slowly raises and turns to watch. "See?" ( _he's the reason he doesn't curse sadie out_.)

He mothers him, wrapping the knit blanket firmly around him. A fond roll of gorgeous eyes. Carter can't pay much attention to the movie. A breathtaking god composed of strong, lithe muscles and golden skin nestled into his ribs. His heartbeat beats heavy, **heavy** , loud enough that it resonates in his chest.

Horus may talk big, but he turns back into him. He peers from his chest, a hand fisted in his shirt. _What is the point of this_? and a chorus of _No_ becomes common tongue. Carter has to sigh, kissing his forehead every time it happens.

"I—" screams on the TV, "—think I'm clocking out. Yes, most definitely."

"Hearts of hearts of hearts," he whispers.

"Nope! Er...no. Done. Too taxing. I need another two thousand year break." Carter chuckles. "Yes. I'm going to bed. Goodnight children." He kisses his forehead, her cheek, and promptly falls asleep on his shoulder.

Sadie grins. "See? Both fine. We – as in Walt – watch horror with Annie all the time. He's a bony bastard. Always on my lap."

Carter rubs the back of his neck. "I thought you were trying to _cock block_ me?"

She chuckles. "Nah. He's good for you. Just, you know," she winks, poking him in the shoulder, "in all the right ways."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted in my inktober series, but that was killed off, so here it is!

"Would you like some help?" Horus cocks his head towards him. There is a faint glimmer of a smile, and Carter wants to punch it off. But it doesn't work like that, he's afraid. He waits for the air to fill his lungs again.

"Nope. I'm fine," he grits out. Using his sword as a makeshift cane, he forces himself to stand. Carter hates how much taller the god got over a few months, having to crane his neck to glare at him. A few months and maybe Carter will get another growth spurt (or the god could be a good boyfriend and make himself shorter). "Are we done for the day?" he asks, not masking the frustration in his voice.

Horus shrugs. "If you choose to be." His arm around Carter's waist to support him. "Discuss training now, or later?" he asks. Quick kiss to his head.

"Later." He takes a step forward and regrets it. He's drained, and stumbles over himself, starting to fall towards the pristine marble floors.

Horus catches him.

Of course he does.

Sprawled out on the floor, the god acquainted with the floor now, and Carter meeting his chest once more.

The god has something stupid to say, "I wish you had told me you weren't well," sitting up as if Carter isn't on his lap. Just slides down, met with a wall of leather. "You fall an awful lot for a sober boy."

"Shut up, birdbrain," he grumbles. He's grateful for private training sessions. Part for the god to roam his hands over his body in peace, but there is no shame when he fucks up and hides his face. Happens too often for his taste.

"My favorite time watching you fall," Horus continues, "was when you stumbled up the stairs at Brooklyn House, and sat there like a defeated dog. You fall and take it as a personal attack. It's cute." He kisses the top of his head.

"Gods, shut up," he stresses again.

A hand on his back. "You act as if I would let you fall without helping you back up. I even took the fall for you today."

He knows. But yet. "Only because you wanted something out of it." He likes talking to the god, hearing his voice and that annoying chuckle.


End file.
